Witches and Warlocks: A tale retold
by kamikazadude1
Summary: This is the retelling of Strike Witches with a small twist, Yoshika has actually been born as a boy named Yoshii Miyafuji, join him on his journey to Europe to fight the Neuroi...but will he be as succesfull as his female counterpart or will he end up being shipped back to Fuso in a casket? Well if you want to know read it and find out.
1. Magical boy

**I do not own Strike Witches in any way or you would have noticed it in the anime.**

The Neuroi, a species of aliens that have invaded the earth starting with Karsland in 1939 and quickly after took over Ostmark, Mosia, Dacia, Macedonia, Venetia and Romagna before steamrolling over Frisia (The Netherlands), Parts of Baltland (Even if some areas actually managed to held them off), Belgica, Gallia, Parts of North Africa (But the Egypts somehow managed to prevent them from moving to the middle east.)

The Neuroi seemed impossible to beat after easily taking over so much territory and nearly breaking through the few remaining defense lines. But that view changed at Operation Dynamo or the evacuation of Gallian citizens, even if the port of Dunkrik was already lost the allies introduced a new weapon into the field...the Striker Unit, airplane engines created by Miyafuji Ichiro that are fitted into a small size and are powered by magical energy of beings that are capable enough and it proved to be very effective against the Neuroi destroying enough of them to enable the fleets to escape with only one ship sinking.

After all that the allies started a large scale search for people that are capable of using magic as they tested male and female for the task, but soon the search was narrowed to only female teenage and young adult girls because the militairy couldn't find any male with enough power to use the strikers and they moved mainly to Fuso since it was a place known and renowned for their large amount of witches compared to other countries...one of the people searching for girls to join the ranks of the Wtiches was Major Sakamoto Mio who was up for a unexpected surprise.

**All boys school of the Mountain village the Miyafuji residents is located.**

**Yoshii's POV**

'When is this finished?' I sigh while leaning my head on my table waiting eagerly for the english class to end so I could go home because I can't wait to celebrate weeken..and I think my fellow comrades agree

''And that's how you make a proper conversation with someone in English...any questions?'' Our teacher asked as I shot up and started to glare around to people who might want to ask something and delay our freedom.

''Yes teach-Ouch!'' One of the guys starts but is quickly silenced by the person behind him as I sigh in relieve.

''Okay if no one has any questions you are allowed to go now...enjoy your weekends but remember to do your English homework.'' The teacher says and I sulk in despair because normally I help around the clinic and now that I have homework I have really no time at all anymore.

''Hey Miyafuji, Satoshi's brother is in the harbor and said he could give us a tour of the Akagi you coming?'' One of the guys in my class asked.

''Ugh I can't...I promised Michiko I would ride home with her and I have to help at the clinic all weekend anyway.'' I sigh in despair, 'Why does awesome stuff like that always happen when I can't go?'

''Okay your loss, see ya later.'' The boy waved to me while joining the rest of the group I usually hang around with, 'Ugh, sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister to do all the work for me.' I decide to stop sulking as I put my text book in my bag and start to go outside to wait for Michiko and her granddad who often take me back home.

I stood infront of the school for some time wishing some other guys a good weekend as I have to wait for that slow tractor of Micchan's granddad, ''OOII! YOSHII!'' A voice yelled as I looked to see Micchan's granddad waving at me.

''Hey what's up old man?'' I ask as I walk towards the tractor.

''Just going to the market to sell these melons.'' He said pointing at the cart attached to the tractor where Micchan was and smiling at me like usuall.

''I don't think it's really nice to call your granddaughter a melon.'' I say and he only responds with a laugh, ''Hey how are you doing Micchan.'' I asked the girl with long black hair that wears the standard navy sailor uniform...excluding the pants and wearing a school bathing suit under it...well atleast it's better or worse depending you perspective than panties.

''Good, just a bit tired from classes.'' She answers as I proceed to sit next to her and give her Granddad a thumbs up that he was good to go.

''Don't start about it...classes were hell and I even had to decline a offer from my friends to go and see the inside of the Akagi.'' I sigh in dissapointment, 'Oh well I guess I won't get bored anyway seeing how busy it is especially when soldiers arive that want to visit the pretty famous Miyafuji residence and get treated for every single little wound there.

''O-Oh...you could have gone if you wanted. I don't mind.'' She says looking a bit down as I sweatdrop because she often does this if I had to cancel something.

''Nah I couldn't go anyway because of work at the clinic, besides I rather hang around with someone that actually knows me than some guys I probably will never speak to after this year of school.'' I shrugged pretty used to this since Michiko tends to have a low self esteem and thinks she is boring and all those things.

''But is it not a bit boring hangi-'' Micchan started but I decided to interfere because I already knew what she was going to say after the hundered time.

''Stop thinking so lowly of yourself Micchan or else I might have to take different measures.'' I grin while pinching her cheeks.

''I-I'm sowwy.'' She teared as she struggled against my grip.

After a few seconds I released her, ''But seriously...if you were really that boring I would have stopped hanging around with you a long time ago wouldn't it?''

''Really?'' Micchan asks a bit hopefully, 'Does she have any friends but me I wonder.' I sweatdrop before shaking my head to stop thinking of her being that pitifull.

''Really...now stop acting like that or I'll pinch you again.'' I mockingly threatened while grinning a bit at her.

''Yeah I will.'' She smiles as we proceed to pass a cliff that gives full view of the harbor were multiple ships were stationed along with the Akagi, 'Sometimes I still wonder how ships like that can't take out the Neuroi.' I wonder as I could clearly see the big guns on the ships.

''Ah there she is...the Akagi the pride of the Fuso fleet,'' Micchan's granddad then said.

''Yup, I heard she and her fleet have already destroyed five Neuroi on their own without witches.'' I say feeling a bit proud having that ship so close to my village, 'But then again it only destroyed small Neuroi so far.' I sweatdrop but decided not to add such a thing.

''Hmmm wasn't it four? Because the 501 arrived to destroy a Neuroi attacking the fleet five months ago.'' Micchan says then.

''That is true but the fleet had already almost defeated it so I count it as a victory without witches because they were unnecessary.'' I argued back feeling that the fleet should get more credit instead of giving witches all the credit even if they stopped the Neuroi advance.

''Hmm...you have to give them some credit too huh?'' Micchan nods as I glanced over to the Akagi again sighing at the missed oppertunity of before.

I was about to say something to Micchan again as suddenly her Granddad started to yell and steer to the side all of a sudden as Micchan suddenly lost her grip and started to fall of the tractor, ''Micchan grab my hand quick!'' I yelled trying to grab her but...it was to late as she rolled all the way down the hill and didn't move when she stopped, 'Ah shit.' I thought as I got off the cart and ran over to her.

**Mio Sakamoto's POV**

''Major are you sure we would find a Witch here? I mean Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko already checked this place two months ago and she couldn't find anything.'' Hijikata Keisuke my escort and currently driver said while driving the car of the naval base we lent.

''I know that...but I have felt a magical presence I just couldn't ignore last time we past this village after that meeting with the airfield commander.'' I say while looking at the map of people that have a history of magic users but the only one I have found so far is the Miyafuji family but the latest member of them is a boy who hasn't shown any magical abilities thus far yet.

''Maybe it was just another Witch that was passing by or had a task there...I mean the Miyafuji family lives there and from what I heard witches stop there from time to time.'' Hijikata suggested and to be honest...he made a point but it kept bothering me and I need to make sure.

''We're just here to make sure...and maybe stop at the Miyafuji household aswell to check up on how they are doing.'' I sighed not really thrilled to visit them because I know that my presence might make them feel bad remembering the absence of Miyafuji Ichiro.

''I'm sure they'll appreciate it that you go out of your way to visit them Major.'' Hijikata said trying to reasure me...but I've seen different reactions from people as they heard from me their daughter or sister died blaming me for their death and sometimes I can't really blame them.

''Thanks Hijikata, I appreciate it.'' I smiled a bit before looking at the map again and raised my eyebrow, ''Hijikata stop for a minute I need to see where we are.''

''Afcourse Major.'' Hijikata said as he brought the car to a stop as me and him stepped out of the car for a second to look at landmarks.

'Hmm it looks that we could be here but judging from the forest and the other road over there.' I thought looking at the road to see a tractor with a old man driving and two teenagers in the cart behind it but I decided to ignore them, 'I guess we must be around here.'...

''Oh my god Major look!'' Hijikata said suddenly pointing towards the direction of the other road and as I looked I could just see one of the teenagers that was at the back lying in a ditch next to the road as the tractor stopped and the other two people rushed towards them, ''What are we going to do Major?'' Hijikata asked looking ready to jump into action.

''We should help them because we don't know how severe the injuries are.'' I said as Hijikata and I started to walk towards the group.

As we walked towards the group the other teenager who was a boy ripped the shirt open of the girl on the floor before seeming to awkwardly blush a bit and argueing with the old man before putting his hands on the girls chest a bit before suddenly animal ears and a tail appeared as his hands started to glow, ''M-Major i-is that?'' Hijikata asked surprised and I was caught completely off guard too.

''I-I think it is!'' I answered before rushing towards the two to see if that boy wasn't actually a tomboy.

''I-Is she going to be alright?!'' The main said to the boy/girl in panic as the boy was grinding his teeth.

''H-How am I supposed to know? I have only seen mother and grandma do this and I seriously have no idea what I'm doing!'' The boy/girl said seemingly trying to hide his panic as the light became even brighter and bigger.

''W-What is this? I've never seen a boy with so much power.'' Hijikata said remembering one boy we met before who's magical power was so weak he could only grow a tail and ears for a split second before running out of energy.

''Me Neither...but his spell is too unstable.'' I said as basically all he did was make a ball of light nothing else as I rushed to what I now was certain is a boy who was now wobbling a bit, ''You have to concentrate!'' I yelled at the boy as he looked back at me.

''W-Who are you?'' He pant as sweat was running down his face and a tired look in his eyes.

''That doesn't matter! You have to concentrate on the spell or else she might not make it!'' I ordered to the boy while holding his shoulders trying to stabilize him a bit.

''W-Whatever you say.'' He said as he seemed to try harder to concentrate as the ball of light grew bigger and brighter and I notice the wound of the girl closing a little bit...that was until the ball suddenly dissapeared and the boy gave in and fell to the ground.

''Y-Yoshii!'' The old man yelled panicking more than before after seeing the boy fall down.

''Don't worry he'll be fine he just used alot of magic.'' I say as Hijikata checked on the girl and nodded to me signalling the girl was out of live threatening danger.

''W-What about Michiko?'' The old man asks with a pleading face.

''She is going to be okay. But she'll need some medical attention or there might be problems in the near future...is there any doctor around?'' I ask hoping the old man would bring me towards the Miyafuji residence.

''A-Ah Y-Yes the Miyafuji residence it's over there.'' The man said pointing towards a bit lower down the mountain.

''Okay we'll take care of the girl because our car is faster and she needs help...can you help the boy then?'' I ask the old man as serious as possible since we have no time for petty arguments.

''A-Afcourse. Please just make sure my granddaughter is okay.'' He said as Hijikata picked up the girl and carries her to the car as the old man picked up the boy.

''Well everything went better than expected right?'' Hijikata then asks as we reached the car.

''Nobody died so I guess it went alright, and we've found the source of the magic even if it was not what we expected.'' I said realizing that this might be the first time a boy had that much magical power that even surpasses some people at the 501.

''True, but atleast we found it right?'' Hijikata said smiling a bit awkwardly after this situation.

I remained silent as Hijikata put the girl in the back of the car as me and Hijikata stepped into the front and started to drive towards the Miyafuji residence as I was pondering if I should try to get him to join the Witches...and how to handle it since normally I handle girls and atleast female witches join pretty quickly when needed but I have never met a male witch...and there hasn't been any research about them because there weren't any.

I sighed, giving up on trying to come with a plan because it's impossible at this point so the only thing I can do is hope I get a positive reaction, ''Major you seem troubled...is something the matter?'' Hijikata then asked probably having noticed me thinking.

''It's nothing much...I was just thinking about how I could get that boy to join the Witches.'' I said as Hijikata suddenly stopped infront of a house that looked like it could be a clinic.

''I think you'll manage major...you have done it before and I think this time won't be different.'' Hijikata said as he picked up the girl and started to move to the open doors of the building

''Good afternoon is anyone there?'' Hijikata called out.

''Hold on coming!'' A female voice said as I heard some things move before a middle aged woman appeared and her expression changed from smiling to a bit shocked as she saw the girl in Hijikata's arms, ''Oh my...what happened?'' She asked while walking towards the girl and let out a sigh of relieve when she noticed it asn't something terrible, ''I see move her to the back room it won't take too long.'' She smiled a bit in relieve.

''Alright.'' Hijikata nodded as he moved through some curtains to the back of the building as I heard the sound of a vehicle stopping outside.

''Hmm who might that be?'' The woman asked as she looked outside to see the old man carrying the boy, ''Y-Yoshii? What happened?!'' She panicked a bit and rushed to the boy, 'I guess I was right in thinking that was Ichiro's son.' I thought while moving towards the woman.

''He just overused his magic powers he'll be alright.'' I reasured the woman while putting a hand on her shoulder hoping it might help calm her down.

The woman then let out a sigh of relief, ''Oh is that all...but I'm kinda surprised he used magic since he had been against using it calling it 'some stupid stuff girls have to use to acomplish stuff.' but then again he was seven at the moment.'' The woman wondered to herself.

''Really now? Well this is a first time I heard someone say that.'' I laughed a bit especially since I could kind of relate being a bit since I never really liked girly stuff in the past and usually played with boys instead of girls.

''Where should I place Yoshii?'' The old man then asked the woman still having a bit of a worried look on him.

''Ah put him in his futon...he could use the rest...I'll need to attend to Michiko so please come in.'' The woman smiled to both me and the old man.

''Thank you I hope you don't mind me intruding.'' I bowed before following the woman inside...and waiting until that boy wakes up.

**Yoshii Miyafuji's POV**

''Huh what the?!'' I suddenly shot up from...my futon? 'What the hell happened? Last I remember is Micchan laying on the floor bleeding and some woman with a eyepatch standing behind me?' I grabbed my head to make sense of everything, 'I guess they must have taken me here afterwards...but what about Micchan?'

''Ah it seems you are awake.'' A voice next to me suddenly said and when I turned I suddenly came face to face with the woman with the eyepatch from before.

''The hell?!'' I yelped in surprise, ''How long have you been sitting here?!'' I said feeling a bit uncomfertable waking up with a complete stranger sitting next to me.

''About for half a hour now.'' She simply answered to me with a smile on her face.

''And you've just been sitting here looking at me? That's pretty creepy...wait wait wait what about Micc- I mean Michiko?!'' I said fearing the worst to have happened...and not wanting to say the nickname I have given to her infront of a stranger because it doesn't sound really...well cool.

''Michiko-san will be okay...her wound has closed and there will be no scarring on the tissue.'' Mom said and I let out a sigh of relieve, 'I guess everything went better than expected.'

''I understand that you wanted to help her...but you should be more carefull in the future or you might pay with your life.'' Grandma scolded as I rolled my eyes as I was kinda used to being scolded by her...just not with magical stuff.

''Yeah yeah I get it. Now can you tell me why you're here?'' I asked the woman next to me to try to get away from this scolding since it could sometimes go on for like fourty minutes.

''Ah yes let me start by introducing myself, I am Major Sakamoto Mio of the Fusoan Navy.'' The woman introduced herself, 'Wait a second...Sakamoto Mio...' I started to ponder where I had hit that name before when it hit me.

''W-W-Wait the Sakamoto Mio? Member of the 501 division or 'Strike Witches?''' I asked in disbelieve that one of the greatest Fusoan witches was sitting next to me right now.

''HAHAHA, You sure are well informed about this kind of things. Yes that is me.'' She laughed in a shrill laugh that made me sweatdrop a bit but nevermind that...this is a real life legend instead of those girls that just joined and visit here because they crashed nearby or something.

''Well afcourse, You must be kind of stupid if you haven't heard of you yet since you're all over the place in news papers and usually when people talk about witches you're most of the time the subject.'' I said grinning inside a bit as now I could totaly make those guys in my class jealous after I tell them I met the real Sakamoto Mio.

''Is that so?'' Mio Sakamoto laughed a bit before turning a bit more serious, ''Now about why I am here, you might have heard about the recruiting operation of Witches right?'' She says and I looked at her a bit weirdly.

''Uhm yes? But what has that to do with...wait a second are you saying you intend to recruit me?'' I ask as I remember that I have magic powers, a fact I often forget since it had only been mentioned once in my life before this day and I kind of forgot about it as I did not really care.

''Correct, you sure catch on quickly.'' She said seeming a bit amused, 'It isn't that hard to figure out you know?' I thought since it's a bit too obvious linking me with magic powers and witch recruiting together.

''But I thought you people only got girls...even if I have magical powers I still don't know how to use them without almost killing myself in the process.

''That might be true, but you can learn and for now you mostly need to fly and use your shield anyway...something that works like instinct for magic users and needs almost no training in the thick of battle.'' Mio Sakamoto explained to me and it...kind of makes sense actually, ''Besides we could really use someone with the abilities of yours. Male or Female it doesn't really matter aslong as they're capable.'' Mio Sakamoto then added to it.

''Can't argue with that. Okay I'll do it.'' I said after like a few seconds thinking.

''Just like that?'' Mio Sakamoto asked looking surprised by my reaction.

''Why yes, is that a problem or something?'' I ask wondering why she suddenly acted a bit different like that.

''Oh it's nothing...it's just that normally it takes a lot longer for someone to agree with it so I had not expected such a quick reaction.'' She explains to me, 'You didn't expect it even when I praised you that much? Or does that usually happen or something? Well I wouldn't be surprised.'

''Do you prefer me to think about it a bit longer then? Not that my answer will change...unless my mother is against it.'' I then looked at my mother since I wouldn't want to go against her in such a serious matter.

''Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this decision.'' Mother smiles and I then already knew that it would be official.

''Well then it's settled I'll come with you to become...a witch?'' I said thinking the word Witch sounds a bit weird for a boy...too girly?

''Hmm it does sound a bit weird...'' Mio- I mean Major Sakamoto said while grabbing her chin and thinking a bit.

''What about Warlock? You know...the male version of a witch...atleast in stories that is'' A male voice suddenly said and when I looked I just now noticed a guy sitting at the table in the room.

''I think that might work...so it's official you will be the first Warlock in the history of mankind.'' Mio then said with a smile, 'Heh first Warlock in the history of mankind...sounds pretty awesome and the name isn't too bad.'

''Heh I could get used to hearing that.'' I grin to myself, 'Oh I can't wait until the guys at school hear I will be fighting Neuroi like a badass.'

''Well then.'' Major Sakamoto says as she stands up, ''We have some more matters to attend to at the docks... please come there tomorrow in the morning.'' She says as she steps over me as the other boy stands up aswell.

''Aye aye Major.'' I say giving her a mock salute.

''That's the spirit! I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, private Miyafuji.'' Major Sakamoto says as she gives me a mock salute aswell before she and the other guy exited the building.

''Heh I guess I'll be going on the Akagi after all.'' I smiled to myself feeling pretty damn proud of becoming part of the army to fight those Neuroi bastards...after all they owe me one for killing my father.

**The next day.**

''I'm the first male magic user to join the fight with the Neuroi in Europe being recruited by Sakamoto Mio herself and what do my parents give me on the day of my departure? The task to clean the front of the house.'' I sweatdrop and sigh as I was currently sweeping the sand floor that is onfront of the clinic, 'Why would I even need to do this? I mean it's sand! Do they expect me to sweep it all away?'

As I continued to grumble about something a voice suddenly sounded, ''Mail for you.'' As I looked back I saw the mailman with some kind of letter.

''Mail? That's unusual.'' I mutter to myself as I grabbed the letter from the mailman, ''Thank you and have a nice day!'' I said as I looked at the letter.

''Yoshii Miyafuji, 999 Akashi, Kanakura-shi Kanagara, Fuso.'' I read out loud before noticing something else on it, ''Wait a second...This is from dad?! MOM, GRANDMA! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!'' I yelled as I started to walk towards the entrance of my house looking the letter over a few more times.

''What is it Yoshii? Did something happen?'' Mom asked as she opened the door.

''Well yeah...I just got a letter from dad.'' I said simply as I handed her the letter.

''A letter from Ichigo?'' Mom wondered as she looked at the letter a bit, ''Here it says it was shipped from Brittannia.'' She muttered to herself.

''What is all this ruckus about?'' Grandma asked as she entered the scene.

''It's a letter from dad, it's apparently send from Brittania.'' I said simply as I looked at the letter again.

''A letter from him? How did it arrive here so late?'' Grandma wonders as she looks at the letter as I notice it was send from...a few days before he died?

''Why don't we open it and see what's inside then?'' I suggested pretty damn curious what might be inside it.

My mother then proceeded to neatly open the letter revealing, ''A photo of him on a cliff?'' I ask a bit dissapointed, 'Well this is pretty anti climatic.' I thought as my mother moved her hand a bit revealing a second photo showing him, a striker unit, some scientists and...''Major Sakamoto? She knew dad?'' I wondered out loud.

''I guess she did...maybe she was one of the people to test the striker unit?'' Mom suggested and...well it is possible.

''But why did it arrive just before I went to the naval base? I think that's hardly a coincidence.'' I wondered, 'Ugh this stupid situation confuses the hell out of me.' I sigh not even bothering thinking too hard about it.

''Maybe you should ask Sakamoto maybe she knows about it.'' Mom then suggests handing me the letter after she put the photo's back in.

''You know what that's what I'll do...I needed to go there about now anyway.'' I said as I took the envelop from my mother, ''I'll see you guys at the departure soon right?''

''Afcourse we'll be there see you soon.'' Mom smiled at me as I decided to go and walk the long way towards the port.

**Later at the port.**

''Now where is that gate?'' I wondered as I was standing in the street full of cars, 'Ugh I really need to come here more often so far I have only walked towards the beach but now I'm...' My train of thought was interrupted as I looked to my side seeing the gate almost right next to me, 'Uhm nevermind.' I sweatdrop as I started to walk towards the gate but got halted by one of the guards.

''This is restricted area, what is your business here?'' The man asked me with a serious face.

''I am Yoshii Miyafuji. I'm here to see Major Sakamoto.'' I said as professionally as possible.

''Ah you must be that male Witch everyone is talking about...come in the Major is in the hangar over there.'' The guard pointed to one of the few hangars.

''Alright thank you.'' I said as I started to walk towards the hangar and look my eyes out as I see all the militairy vehicles driving around...and this time I'm not just a bystander but one of the most important of the entire army. And it felt pretty good being looked at and seeing people giving me respectfull glances and some...like they want to kill me out of jealousy?

''Hello anyone there?'' I ask as I entered one of the smaller doors of the hangar revealing Major Sakamoto next to a Striker Unit.

''Ah there you are Miyafuji. It seems you got here without any trouble.'' Mio turns around to face me and smiles as I walk towards her.

''Yeah the guard just let me in when I mentioned my name...word spreads fast here huh?'' I say inspecting the Striker Unit a bit as I came closer since I have never seen one in real life like this.

''Well yeah once one soldier knows it, everyone will after the lunch.'' Mio laughed a bit and I presume it was that boy of yesterday that told everything.

''But why did you show me to this place then?'' I ask wondering why they would choose a hangar like this to meet someone who just joined.

''Well that is to show you your Striker Unit.'' She said pointing at the Striker Unit which seemed to be a Striker based off the Zero.

''This is my Striker?'' I asked not believing I would fly in one even when I became a Warlock.

''Yes, but it's a wierd one since it came by mail just half a hour before you came here. And your name was on it aswell.'' She said kind of taking me by surprise.

''That's weird since I got a letter from my father around the same time.'' I said taking the letter out of my pocket.

''Your dad? Do you mean Miyafuji Ichiro?'' Major Sakamoto asks as she takes the letter from me.

''Yeah...but it's only a picture of him on a cliff and a picture of him, you and some scientists at a Striker Unit.'' I shrugged being more surprised about the Striker than Letters, 'Maybe he left a Striker with someone he trusts in case I would ever need to use it?' I wonder thinking that might be the most likely.

''That is strange...especially seeing the date it was send...maybe I can ask the base commander to investigate the matter and see what he can find.'' Major Sakamoto suggests while seeming to be lost in thought, ''I'm going to bring the letter to the commander. In the meantime please help the soldiers load the equipment about the Akagi since you're officially in the army now.''

''Yes ma'am!'' I said while giving her a salute as the Major starts to walk towards the door of the hangar, ''How should I move the Striker Unit then?'' I ask Major Sakamoto as she was near the door.

''Don't worry about that, go and move those crates there to the ship and give it to the personal...they will know what to do with it.'' Major Sakamoto says as she closes the door.

''Well I better get to work then.'' I stretched myself as I start to move to the crates to move them glad that I finally could do atleast something to help the war effort.

''What is in this thing?'' I growled as I struggled to lift the crate, 'Am I really that weak or is this just so heavy?' I wonder as I started to slowly walk outside and towards the Akagi, 'I just hope the other crates are not that heavy.

**40 Minutes later.**

''Ugh my back is killing me.'' I sigh as I wobble towards the hangar to get the last crate and be done with it, 'I knew army work was hard but not this hard...and I'm even performing some minor tasks.'

''Private Miyafuji!'' A voice yelled at me and when I turned around a man salutes me.

''Yes what is the problem?'' I said as professionally as possible while returning a salute.

''Major Sakamoto requested that you'll join her at the base HQ.'' The soldier who seemed to be about the same rank as me said.

''Then where is that building?'' I ask not really knowing the layout of this place yet because I rarely come to this town and this is the first time I actually have been in the base.

''Ah yes follow me sir.'' The soldier said as he started to lead me to the building.

''Uhm I think we're still at the same rank, so you shouldn't call me sir.'' I sweatdrop ,'Maybe he's one of those people that really respect magic users for fighting the Neuroi?' I smiled really being able to get used to such respect.

''A-Ah sorry, it's just that we're used here to call Witches, or in your case Warlock sir because they usually are a higher rank like Major Sakamoto.'' He said seeming a bit embarrased by his mistake.

''Don't worry about it you most likely will have to call me sir soon.'' I said feeling a bit smug at the amount of respect I got, 'Fuck I need to watch out or I might turn into a spoiled brat.' I sweatdrop while discarding that thought.

''True, people in the Witches batalions usually get promoted as soon as they join a squad and their beginners rank usually depends on their batalion.'' The soldier answered as we stopped to let a few trucks with supplies through.

''Is that so? So they don't work their way up like normal soldiers?'' I ask the soldier a bit confused why they would give the girl a higher rank than normal soldiers on a whim...maybe so other soldiers don't have authority over them?

''Not really. But you should not ask me about the ranking system of the Witches because I barely know how the normal ranking system works.'' The soldier laughed a bit awkwardly as I sweatdrop, 'You are like 10 years older than me and even I know about that...'

''I-I see.'' I said as we continued walking after the trucks passed and remained in an awkward silence for the rest of the trip.

''Well here is it...now good luck at the western front and give those Neuroi hell alright?'' The soldier said giving me a salute.

''Hah you bet I will...now you continue sending us supplies so we don't run out of ammo!'' I saluted the soldier back as I enter the building to see the boy of yesterday sitting on a bench in the hall.

''Ah Miyafuji, Major Sakamoto was waiting for you.'' He said as he stood up and motioned me to follow.

''So I've heard yes...by the way are you the Major's personal bodyguard or something?'' I ask because it was kinda bugging me a Witch like Major Sakamoto would need someone to protect her.

''I'm more of her right hand man than her bodyguard...I was chosen by her because I have known her before she joined the militairy because we lived in the same village.'' The boy explains, 'So it's just something so they can still hang around or something...well Major Sakamoto does spend most of her time in Europe...'

''So childhood friends hmm?'' I stated because I kind of know the answer already but I ask anyway for some reason.

''Well, more like childhood enemies...we used to fight all the time until we were about 11 years old and even then we rarely got along until recently.'' The boy said laughing a bit awkwardly as he seemed to think about something.

''Wait didn't she join the Witches already? When did you guys had time to become friends or colleages.'' I ask since from what I've heard Major Sakamoto is usually very busy whenever she visits Fuso.

''We actually met again by chance two years ago when I was appointed as her escort around the harbor as that was the first time she visited this place.'' The boy explains to me as I started to think about Micchan a bit, 'I wonder how she'll manage with me gone to war.' I thought to myself because I hadn't even considered her when giving my answer.

''Here we are.'' The boy said stopping at a door and pulling me out of my train of thought.

''Ah thanks...uhm what's your name?'' I sweatdrop as to not even having asked his name as he told me some of his past.

''It's Hijikata Keisuke.'' He says as he starts to walk away probably doing something else since it's pretty busy at the harbor just before the ships leave.

''Alright thanks Hijikata.'' I wave at him as I enter the room to see Major Sakamoto sitting at a western style table that has two cups of tea on it.

''Ah Miyafuji come in while the tea is still hot.'' Mio smiles as she motions for me to sit down.

''Thanks for that Major.'' I said as I sit down and start blowing on the cup of tea to cool it down, ''So you wanted to speak to me?'' I ask doubting that she would invite me just for some tea and nothing else.

''Yes it's about your deployment location at the western front.'' Major Sakamoto says as she takes a sip from her tea.

''Ah so you know were I will be placed?'' I ask while continuing to blow the tea a bit before feeling safe enough to drink it.

''Yes, I have decided that you will join me in the 501 Joint Fighter Wing.'' Major Sakamoto says as I suddenly had trouble holding a spit take on my part.

I then gulped all of the tea as I started to cough before regaining my composure and starting to talk, ''T-The 501 Joint Fighter Wing? Is this some kind of joke?'' I ask a bit skeptical since from what I heard the 501 only accepts the best and I'm...well by far not the best since I can't even use my magic properly.

''I wouldn't joke about something like this I assure you. But it's rare to find someone that has magical abilities as strong as yours...besides we could always use a medic at the front.'' Major Sakamoto explains simply, 'Well it is true that you could always use a medic and it's a bit hard to drag a medic from the army with you when fighting the Neuroi.' I reason with myself.

''Makes sense I guess...it just took me a little off guard because I thought I would be placed somewhere a bit away from the front.'' I said as I calmed myself down a bit.

''Don't worry I understand. I just decided it myself this morning.'' Major Sakamoto says as she sips a bit more of her tea, 'Does she have such a good feeling about me or is she just a fool that sends untrained recruits to the front line?' I wondered while taking another sip of my tea.

''Ah but that's not all.'' Major Sakamoto then says as she walks towards a bag in the corner, 'Don't tell me it's something that is supposedly from dad because that would just mean it's a sick prank.'

''This is something that was recently made and donated to the army by a blacksmith somewhere in the mountains in the north that wants to help the war effort.'' The Major explains as she grabs the bag and puts it infront of me.

'A blacksmith? Maybe a special gun or something?' I wonder as I open the bag put my hand in it and felt a...hilt? 'I hope this is what I think it is.' I started to grin like a little boy that got what he asked for on his birthday as I pulled a holstered katana out of the bag, ''Haha, I knew you would like something like this...consider it a welcome gift to the 501.'' Mio laughed at seeing my excitement.

''Heh I think I like the 501 already.'' I grin as I unsheet the Katana from it's hilt and admire the blade...even if I don't know much about Katana's anyway.

''That's a good thing to hear.'' Major Sakamoto smiles as someone knocks at the door.

''Major Sakamoto, Private Miyafuji the Akagi is ready for departure.'' The voice says before walking away.

''I guess it's time then, I hope you're ready.'' Major Sakamoto says as she stands up as I put the sword back in it's hilt.

''As ready as ever Major.'' I smile while strapping the hilt to my waist by the leather strap that was attached to it.

**10 Minutes later next to the Akagi.**

'So I'm really going on this ship huh?' I smiled to myself thinking this would surely make up for not being able to go yesterday, ''Now where are mom and grandma?'' I muttered to myself while looking around the dock for someone familiar.

''Yoshii-kun!'' A voice yelled to my right, 'Ah that must be Micchan.' I smiled to myself while turning towards the sound to see Micchan running towards me with a worried look on her face.

''Hey what's up Micchan.'' I said as she stopped infront of me panting.

''W-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO EUROPE!?'' She then started to yell harder than I had ever expected her to be able to resulting me covering my ears and alot of people looking at us.

''W-Well I kinda forgot about that.'' I laughed a bit nervously while scratching the back of my head.

''F-Forgot?! B-But I thought I-I was your best friend!'' She said as she tears up a bit as I felt kind of like an asshole for not telling it to her.

''I know I know I just forget about it in the heat of the moment...besides you were unconscious most of the day and your granddad already took you back home before you woke up.'' I said trying to stop her from crying since I'm not that good at handling a person that actually cries.

''B-But still...y-you're going to Europe and you m-might die.'' Micchan said looking at her feet as I sighed already expecting such a thing to come.

''Don't worry about that I won't die so easily...besides I have the legendary Mio Sakamoto to back me up so I'll be fine.'' I said trying to reasure her even if it wouldn't stop her from worrying so much.

''R-Really?'' Micchan asks while looking at me hopefully with teary eyes.

''Afcourse I wouldn't dare dying because my mother would then drag me back from the afterlife to kill me again for being so reckless.'' I laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood a bit.

''I-I guess that must be true.'' Micchan giggled a bit while wiping away some tears, 'Phew...this went better than expected.' I thought as I was pretty relieved she would not cry because it's pretty hard for me to comfort her then...mainly because I'm not used to acting too gentle.

''Hey have you seen my mother and grandmother here actually? They told me they would be here but I haven't seen them yet.'' I ask Micchan looking around a little bit to see if I could see them now.

''Last time I have seen them they were walking towards here...that's how I heard about that you're here.'' Micchan said as she also started to look around.

''Maybe we should look around for a while...'' I suggested while still looking around the crowd.

''Wait...I think I see them.'' Micchan said as she pointed towards Mom and most likely grandma talking with Major Sakamoto near the ramp up the ship, 'Huh that didn't take all too long.' I thought as I started to walk towards them with Micchan.

''HEY MOM, GRANDMA OVER HERE!'' I yelled as I tried to get over the sound of the crowd talking to eachother and soldiers saying goodbye to their friends and family.

''I don't think they can hear you.'' Micchan stated the obvious as I started to pick up the pace a little bit.

''MOM, GRANDMA! I'M HERE!'' I yelled again as Mom and Grandma finally turned to me and smiled.

''Ah there you are Yoshii, we've been looking for you.'' Mom said as me and Micchan reached them.

''Yeah I was looking around too until Micchan found me.'' I said glad that I atleast could say a proper good bye to my Mother and Grandmother before my departure.

''That's good to hear, I was kinda worried she might have gotten lost here...we would have if not for miss Sakamoto here.'' Mom said as she glanced over to Major Sakamoto, 'So that's where Major Sakamoto went to do.'

''Major Sakamoto, the captain asked me to tell you if you would come on the ship because we're ready to depart.'' A soldier coming down the ramp saluted before going back up again.

'So it's finally time huh?' I thought while looking at the Akagi, ''Well I guess this is it huh?'' I said a bit awkwardly not really knowing what to say to them.

''Uh-huh...please promise me that you'll come back...'' Micchan said looking a bit down.

''Don't you worry about that I'll come back...those Neuroi bastards won't be able to take me that easily.'' I grin even if I know that it won't stop Micchan from worrying...but who wouldn't if their friend would go out to fight a dangerous enemy? I know I would be worried sick if Micchan went to join instead of me.

''You better or I'll come and bring you back from the dead to give you a good spanking.'' Grandma then says making me sweatdrop a bit, 'I think I should keep from dying for the sake of the well being of the Neuroi.'

''There is not much more to be said other that your father would have been proud of you...just like me and mother.'' Mom smiles at me with a proud look and a few tears in her eyes...And I have no idea if they are because I'm going to fight the Neuroi or because of memories of dad.

''I'm sorry to interupt but we should really get on board.'' Major Sakamoto then says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

''Ah yes...well I guess I'll be going now...'' I said a bit awkwardly as I followed Major Sakamoto up the ramp feeling pretty bad for leaving Micchan, mom and grandma here while I went to fight. But I won't show it because I can't afford to look like a emotional girl here...call it my pride but I think I need to be even more tough in the militairy than before.

''Take care Yoshii-kun and please send letters regularly to tell us how you're doing.'' Mother said as I reached the middle of the ramp.

''I'll do mom.'' I say simply as I reach the top of the ramp, 'I'm finally aboard the Akagi huh?' I look around admirering the ship so far.

''Is everyone aboard?!'' Someone yelled who I presume is an officer on the ship.

''Mio Sakamoto and Miyafuji Yoshii have just boarded the ship...no one is left down there!'' A soldier close to us yelled back as the ramp was detached from the ship and pulled away by one of the cranes to wherever they store those things.

''This is really it huh.'' I say to myself not really fully believing this was actually happening.

I then proceed to walk towards a spot at the railings that was not yet occupied and easily spotted Mom, Grandma and Micchan as the ship starts to move.

''Yoshii-kun! Good luck!'' Micchan starts to yell from down there making me smile a bit, 'Thanks Micchan...I think I could really use it.

''Take good care of yourself.'' I could just hear grandma say, 'Yeah I don't want to die a second time by 'your' hands.' I sweatdrop to myself.

''Bring back a fiancee if you found one!'' Mom then suddenly yelled.

''Mom! I'm just 14 years old! Please be patient with getting grandchildren!'' I yell back hoping this little action of mom won't bite me in the ass this trip.

I then see mom laughing and saying something but I can't hear it anymore as suddenly another male voice from down there came, ''Oi! Is that you Miyafuji?!'' I looked down to see no one other than Satoshi of my class, 'Probably waving goodbye to his brother huh.'

''Oi Satoshi what's up?!'' I yelled back at one of my friends from school.

''What are you doing up there next to the Witch Sakamoto Mio?!'' He yelled at me again as I started to grin.

''Just joining the 501 Joint fighter wing nothing special!'' I yelled at him again as he then stopped walking along the ship.

''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' He yells as I just respond with a laugh a bit dissapointed I could not be there to see the reactions of the other guys.

I stood there at the railing for some time staring at the harbor with a pained heart and a bit of guilt for leaving everyone behind as I suddenly felt something on my shoulder, ''What the?!'' I yelped as I looked at the source to see Major Sakamoto with a amused smile as I mentally slap myself, ''U-Uhm is something wrong Major Sakamoto?''

''No everything is alright...I just wanted to ask you if you want me to show you to your quarters.''

''That would be nice...I don't want to get lost on this ship and ending up walking through this place aimlessly for a few hours before finding my room.'' I say not really knowing how big of a maze this ship actually is.

''Haha, yes ship like this really are a large maze when you are aboard one the first time.'' Major Sakamoto laughs as the both of us started to walk into the Akagi's interior.

''Did you have trouble with finding your way around the Akagi aswell the first time?'' I ask as she does not look like the type to get lost so easily.

''Well not on the Akagi because I had someone show me around but I did have problems with a ship I went on in the past...I think it was sunk two years ago?'' Major Sakamoto says as she seems to try and recal what had happened in the past.

''So you're showing me around because you don't want me to experience the same as your first time?'' I ask a bit matter of factly even if I the answer is already pretty obvious.

''That's right...because I know that getting lost the first time you get on a ship is embarrassing.'' Major Sakamoto says while laughing a little bit, 'huh...so the Major can also get embarrassed, well I guess that everyone is different than fans portray her, or is it propaganda to make the Witches look better...or just simply a way to make soldiers feel more save because they think that Witches are invincible fighters?' I wonder as my mind started to drift off into all kinds of militairy conspiracy theories.

''Uhm Miyafuji...this way.'' The voice of Major Sakamoto says as I look back to see her standing into another hallway I passed by.

''S-Sorry I was just deep in thought.'' I sweatdrop while scratching the back of my head as I hurried into the hallway the Major went into, 'I really need to stop thinking so much or else I might mindlessly crash into a Neuroi without even noticing it.'

''It's understandable since there should be alot on your mind after being send to Europe in such a short time and leaving your previous live behind.'' Major Sakamoto says and well she's right, 'I guess I really left a bit soon huh...I wonder if I'll be able to adept to militairy life well enough without any training.'

''I wonder if I'll make it without any actual training though.'' I wonder out loud suddenly thinking that I might get my ass blown up at the first encounter with a Neuroi.

''Don't you worry about that. Starting tomorrow I'll train you into using your magic better, flying, shooting and swordfighting.'' Major Sakamoto says and I don't know if I should be glad...or depressed since she doesn't look like the type of person to go easy on me.

''I would appreciate that...no need for me to get into battle while I barely can even fly straight.'' I say wondering how hard it actually is to fly with a Striker Unit.

''That's true, only a fool would send a Witch into battle without proper training...especially since they are rare to find.'' Major Sakamoto says turning a bit serious before stopping infront of a door, ''Here we are.'' She says while opening the door revealing a surprisingly spacious room with a cabinet, a wooden desk and chair, sleeping place with a curtain infront of it for privacy, a closer to store your clothes in and what I asume is a toilet.

''This room looks pretty big...is this by any chance a officer room or something?'' I ask as I step into the room surprised that such a room was appointed to me because I thought I would go and sleep into one of those rooms that has 20 people in it sleeping at once.

''You're close...this is a cabin that is used for important passagers like politicians or in our case 501 members.'' Major Sakamoto explains to me, 'I knew the 501 was respected but never to this level.' I then start to look around the room some more.

''Heh I'm glad that I ended up joining the 501 instead of the normal navy.'' I grin to myself as I was already planning to join the navy when I would hit 16.

''Well I'm glad for that aswell, I believe you can do much more to help fight the Neuroi as a 501 JFW than as someone working on the ships in the navy.'' Major Sakamoto confirmed and I think I would feel saver fighting with the Witches than on a ship...less chance of dying and more luxery anyway.

''Well I'm glad to be of assistance in helping the war effort...it get's kinda hard sitting back in Fuso while hearing of your countrymen getting killed while you can't do anything about it.'' I sigh remembering it when the father and older brother of one of my classmates died in a Neuroi attack...I have never seen anyone cry that much, especially if that person is a boy, ''That is one of the reasons I want to go to war...so that I can help people beat back those fucking Neuroi and stop them from making any more people lose a family member.'' I grinded my teeth and balded my fists then as I remember how much of a wreck I was when I had first heard my father died.

''you really sound like your father do you know that?'' Major Sakamoto says as she puts a hand on my shoulder before continueing, ''When I was with your father in Britannia he always used to say ''You must become a great person and protect everyone with your power'' you may word it differently but I think you and your father have the same goals in mind.'' She says as I sigh and wait a few seconds to calm down a bit.

''I know...he said that when he left home when I was six years old...I guess it kinda rubbed off on me.'' I sigh to myself, 'I guess that in the end wanting to help people is in my blood huh?'

''I think it's a good thing it did...going to war solely to help others is the most noble reason there is to go to war.'' Major Sakamoto says as I sigh and stay quiet for a minute thinking about the small part of my life that I had actually known my father which wasn't much, 'Stupid bastard couldn't stay alive long enough when he promised to come back huh? I know the Neuroi got him but atleast don't make promises you can't keep.' I sigh again.

''Major?''

''Hmm? What is it Miyafuji?''

''Promise me what we talked about today stays between us...I don't want that everyone knows what happened in this room.'' I say calmly and a bit...well depressed because of all this thinking about the past.

''Afcourse...would you want me to leave you alone for a while?'' Major Sakamoto asks gently...well as gently as she can anyway because she doesn't appear to be that gentle anyway.

''I would appreciate that.'' I say simply as the Major only nods and walks out of the room.

''Stupid bastard...leaving mother, grandmother and me alone...who the hell does he think he is?'' I grind my teeth as I start to tremble

''And then he goes and send some photo's only to have them arrive too late...'' I growl as I bald my fists as my eyes start to sting a bit.

''IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!'' I then punch the wall with all my strenght.

''WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT DIPSHIT THINK HE IS?!'' I then punch as hard as I could the wall with my other fist as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks...normally I would never show my emotions like this but I don't care anymore.

''Why did you leave me alone?'' I whisper as I started to sob a bit, ''...stupid bastard...''

''Heh...I must really look pathetic right now huh? Crying like a little girl.'' I sigh to myself as I proceed to let myself calm down a bit.

''I guess this would happen eventually anyway...I'm just glad I'm done with it already instead of boiling everything up and ending up actually crying like a girl would.'' I sigh again as I slump against the wall and look at the ceiling, 'I guess I'm not really fair to girls aswell hmm...I don't think all girls are emotional like Micchan take the Major...I don't think she has ever cried yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if she has.' I think as I wipe away the few leaked tears.

''Ugh I need to get my act together...I won't let such a small outburst stop me.'' I say as I stand up, ''Oh and dad...sorry that I called you all those things, I just needed to release some stress.'' I sweatdrop and facepalmed, 'Why am I doing that...the dead can't hear you anyway so why am I apologizing?'

Then I suddenly realize something, ''I-I hope these walls are soundproof or else my entire image is gone.'' I sweatdrop hoping nobody has heard what I was yelling.

''Maybe I should go and explore the ship some more...never hurts to know the outline of the ship...especially if you'll stay there for about a month.

''I guess I'll be going then.'' I sigh as I walk out of my room before heading into a random direction.

**A few hours later at dusk.**

''Ah finally I found it.'' I say as I have finally found a door that has a the orange glow of the sun going down shine through it.

''I can't believe I spent the last half hour searching for the outside...you would expect they would hang up some signs so they people know the way in this place.'' I sigh in annoyance since most people were too busy to help me search anyway so I had to do this alone.

As soon as I stepped outside I was met by a pleasant cool breeze, ''Aaaah fresh air...just what I needed.'' I say as I stared at the sun going down, 'Huh I would have never thought that the sun going down could be that beautifull...must be the sea that gives it a special effect or something.' I thought admiring the sun set for a few minutes.

''Ah here you are, I was looking for you.'' I turn around at the sudden voice to see Major Sakamoto standing next to me, 'When did she get here? Don't tell me she's actually a Ninja aswell or maybe I just never pay attention.' I sweatdrop thinking that I better always have someone with me in the field or else every surprise attack will kill me.

''Hmm? Is something the matter Major?'' I ask wondering why she would need me this time.

''Oh it's nothing...just wanted to ask you if the Akagi provides a smooth ride.''

''Yeah it's more comfortable than I expected it to be...only I tend to get lost here.'' I sweatdrop and laugh a bit embarrassed that I got lost so badly today.

I see...but you shouldn't get too used to this comfort because you probably know how Britannia is like right now.'' Major Sakamoto says suddenly being very serious.

''Yeah I got the idea...but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the comfort here hmm?'' I say as I proceed to lean with my back against the railing.

''That's true.'' Major Sakamoto chuckled, ''I was just warning you so that you don't get your hopes up too much.''

''Don't worry I'll make sure I don't...I didn't expect much luxery fighting the Neuroi anyway.'' I shrug as I begin to think what the 501 base actually looks like, 'Now I think about it...I've never even seen the base in a photo, is it that secluded or something?' I start to wonder as my mind drifts off a bit.

''I see, I guess it was unnecessary for me to inform you about since you seem to be prepared for it already.'' Major Sakamoto smiles as she looks at the sun set.

''Not really, it's always good to have someone with you that cares about your well being so I appreciate it.'' I say as I stretch myself since my back feels kinda stiff.

''Yeah it is...'' Major Sakamoto says a bit absent minded.

''I think I'll go to bed then...'' I sigh stretching myself a bit more.

''Oh are you tired already?'' Major Sakamoto asks seeming a little surprised.

''Well kinda yeah...and I need all the sleep for training tomorrow because I don't think we'll start at 1 pm.'' I say craking my neck a bit.

''I think I'll go to bed then aswell...do you know the way back to your room?'' Major Sakamoto asks.

''Yeah I have passed it often enough...I think I know the area around my room well enough for now.'' I say hoping that my memory isn't playing tricks on me.

''You'll be fine then.'' Major Sakamoto smiles at me as she starts to walk into the ship the same way I exited the interior.

'I sure hope I'll be fine.' I sweatdrop as I go through the same door as the Major since I need to go that way anyway.

**10 minutes later.**

''Thank god I walked the right way.'' I smile to myself as I spotted the door of my room in the hallway, 'Heh my sense of direction is not as bad as I thought.' I open the door to reveal the still neat room.

''Ah home sweet home.'' I say as I close the door and start to take off my shirt and place it in the closet as I realized something, 'I-I forgot a change of clothes.' I sweatdrop, 'Ah I think the people here can spare some shorts and shirts later.' I shrug as I proceed to take off my shoes and stuff my socks in them.

As last I pulled my shorts down and kicked them into the closet aswell, ''Ah sweet, sweet freedom...I kinda envy girls that it's socially acceptable for them to go around not wearing pants.'' I sigh as I let myself fall onto my bed and close the curtain.

''Huh this is more comfortable than I remember...'' I mutter to myself pleasantly surprised by the way the futon feels like...not as good as at home but good enough.

I lay there for what felt like minutes staring at the ceiling of my sleeping area while holding my arms behind my bed as I start to smile eventually, ''I hope you're prepared Neuroi...because I'm coming for you.''

**The next day.**

**Mio Sakamoto's POV**

''Hmmm? A good day Major Sakamoto...you're up early.'' The captain of the Akagi Sugita Junzaburo smiles at me as he sees me entering the command tower of the Akagi while holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

''Good morning Captain Junzaburo...I hope you've slept well?'' I smile back as Junzaburo takes a sip of his coffee.

''To be honest I haven't gotten any sleep yet...there were some problems with the engine that the maintenance crew at the harbor had overlooked and I had to stay up all night in case something went wrong.'' He says as he takes another sip of his coffee, ''You want some?'' He asks motioning to a can with coffee in it.

''No thank you but I prefer tea myself.'' I smile as I stand next to the man, ''I hope the engine is fixed so that we won't come for any surprises in open sea?'' I ask since the fleet would be at a real disadvantage if the Akagi sunk resulting in us losing all our air power rending us more vulnerable to Neuroi attacks.

''There shouldn't be any problems unless someone messes around with the engine or if it is hit in a Neuroi attack.'' The captain says as he refills his cup with more coffee.

''That's good to hear...because it would really be troublesome if we would end up stranded in Cape Town to make repairs.'' I say since I have heard that it happens quite often that a fleet needs to make a stop there...about 1 of every 5 fleets that goes from Fuso to the western front.

''Indeed, it's a nice enough place but I just don't feel comfortable knowing that hard needed supplies will end up much later since it could result into the line breaking...good thing Liberion is also helping or else Britannia might have fallen already resulting in the Neuroi focusing on Africa and the east.'' Captain Junzaburo mutters to himself before shaking his head to drive away those thoughts.

''Yeah I'm glad they're helping...I wish all countries would do that since it seems that some parts of European colonies in asia are working together with the Neuroi.'' I sigh as I remember hearing the reports of a Witch from the Frisia East Indies being shot down by the navy because she was fighting with the Neuroi.

''Ah yes that's troublesome indeed...but I'm sure that the men back home will be able to take it back.'' He says as the Neuroi are slowly losing strengt in Asia because of the united forces of Fuso, Liberion that joined after the Neuroi attack on pearl harbor, Gallian colonial troops, Britannian colonial troops and Frisia colonial troops.

''Yes...but we should worry about Europe while the men back home worry about Asia.'' I sigh because there isn't much that I at the moment can do about the matter.

''That's true...the Britannians rely on us and it would be selfish to abandon them to go fight here in Asia just because it's closer to Fuso.'' Junzaburo nods to himself while taking another sip of his tea.

''I suppose you're right.'' I sigh as I look out of the window to the sun rising a bit, 'I wonder how the rest back in Britannia are doing...I hope they're alright.' I thought to myself as I start to think about the worst case scenario but quickly discarded that thought.

''Major Sakamoto would you maybe like some tea?'' I looked back to see the female officer that handles the navigation carrying a plate with tea on it, 'Hmm I suppose she has heard me.'

''Ah yes that would be nice...thanks.'' I smile at the woman who smiles back before going back to the navigation equipment.

''So how is the boy doing?...'' Junzaburo asks after a little while.

''Miyafuji? He seems to be doing well since the only complaint I got from him thus far was about that he get's lost on the ship.'' I say as I blow into the hot cup of tea a bit.

''I hear about that often from new recruits this ship really is a maze if you're not used to it, even I tend to get lost in certain parts of the ship from time to time.'' The man chuckles as he takes another sip of his coffee.

''I think everyone aboard still has trouble with directions aboard...it's a pretty big ship after all.'' I say as I dare to take a sip from my tea, 'It's quite bland...but I guess I just have to do with this for now.' I then took another sip after that.

''Indeed it is...and I am proud to be Captain of it.'' Jinzaburo says looking proudly over the deck as I take another sip of the tea.

We remain like this for a few more minutes as I am quietly finishing my tea while the Junzaburo pours himself another two cups of coffee while I'm just drinking my tea in peace.

''Well Captain it was nice talking to you...but I'm going to wake Miyafuji to start his training.'' I say as I put the cup down on the plate the Navigator brought earlier.

''It was Major..I hope we could talk like this a bit more often.'' The Captain smiles to me as I start to walk towards the commands room exit.

''I'm sure there will be more opportunities for that later Captain.'' I smile back before starting to walk down the metal stairs towards the deck the Barracks, mess hall and kitchen are located at.

**15 Minutes later.**

''Psst isn't that Major Sakamoto of the 501?'' I heard a girl voice faintly whisper.

''It is! I did not know she would ship!'' Another girl voice whispers sounding a bit excited as I glance a little back to see two girls that work in the Kitchen whispering.

''Kyaaa! That's awesome! Should we go talk to her?'' The first girl squealed a bit as I smile to myself, 'Hmm I'm still not really used to being famous.' I thought as the girls were now too far away to hear them properly.

I then stopped infront of Miyafuji's room as I decided what would be the best way to enter.

After a little while I decided on what I would do, ''MIYAFUJI! WAKE UP!'' I yell as I throw the door open to surprise him.

''Wh-Wh-Wha.'' Miyafuji starts in panic as suddenly a loud bong was heard, ''AAW FUCK!'' He growls seemingly in pain.

''Get up Miyafuji there is no time to slack off! What if this was a Neuroi attack?!'' I said as strict as possible.

''Well then I would most likely be dead.'' Miyafuji growls in annoyance as he opens the curtain revealing him in nothing but his underwear while rubbing the top of his head.

''Put some more effort in it Miyafuji you're in the army now!'' I scold because it's important to prepare recruits to be able to spring into action immediately.

''Yeah yeah yeah, I got it, I got it.'' Miyafuji sighs as he proceeds to wobble towards the closet to put on his shorts.

''Anyway I want to see you on the upper deck withing 15 minutes, every minute you're late will be one extra lap around the deck!'' I order as I proceed to walk out of the room and close the door so that he can change without people looking at him.

**Yoshii Miyafuji's POV**

''Anyway I want to see you on the upper deck withing 15 minutes, every minute you're late will be one extra lap around thedeck!'' Major Sakamoto orders as she proceeds to walk out of my room closing the door.

''Yeah yeah yeah.'' I sigh as I pull my shorts up and grab my shirt, ''Stupid Major waking me up this early for training...I know I'm in the army but this is just inhumane.'' I growl as I put on my shirt.

''I know she's used to this but I just joined the army officially yesterday! Does she really expect me to wake up all of a sudden and be fully alert?'' I mutter as I put on my socks and shoes before wobbling towards my sword and attaching the hilt to my belt.

After that I managed to get my balance as I sigh, ''I guess I better get going or I might end up needing to do 100 laps or something.'' I then proceed to open my door with a sigh as I am suddenly face to face with two girls, both of them seem like they are kitchen staff because of the uniforms they wear which Micchan also wears as a school uniform because kitchen staff are usually volunteers and don't really hold a rank in the army

''Uhm can I help you?'' I ask sweatdropping a bit.

''Why was Major Mio Sakamoto waking you up just now?'' One of the girls that has short black hair asks as she get's even more in my face.

''B-Because I am supposed to train with her now?'' I say a bit irritated since these girls can result in me getting to the upper deck too late.

''EEEEH?! You training with Major Sakamoto?!'' The girls yelled in unison.

''That's because I am the new member of the 501 and need training...what does it matter to you anyway?'' I ask getting a bit annoyed because the time is still ticking.

''EEH? You in the 501? B-But you're a boy!'' The other girl with brown hair reaching to the end of her neck says in disbelieve.

''Then why don't you confirm it with the Major yourself?'' I ask as the both of them suddenly grow quiet.

''W-W-Well...we would like to b-but what if she doesn't want to talk to us?'' The girl with short black hair says as I got an idea.

''Hey let's make a deal...you show me the shortest route to the upper deck and I'll arrange a meeting with Major Sakamoto.'' I say as the girls suddenly look at me surprised.

''Y-You will?'' The ask in unison as they start to beam, 'Got them.' I inwardly grin as I just smile on the outside.

''Afcourse I will just meet me on the upper deck when your shift is over.'' I say as the girls look at eachother and nod.

''Deal! You just have to go all the way down that hallway...then go to your left...then the first hallway right and enter the third door where the staircase is located.'' The brown haired girl says excited.

''Alright see ya later!'' I say as I start to run down the hallway and start to grin to myself, 'Heh fangirls like that really are easily manipulated.'

''Okay left here and then right there...'' I mutter to myself as I round the corner before rounding the other one, ''Here it is.'' I mutter again as I enter the room and run up the stairs to reveal the upper deck with Major Sakamoto standing somewhere in the middle.

''Oi Major! Am I still on time?!'' I yell as I run towards her.

''Ah Miyafuji...yes you still had four minutes so you're on time.'' She says as she turns to me, 'Good thing those girls where there or I might have not found it.' I thought kind of gratefull to those annoying fangirls.

''That is good to hear...so what is the first training?'' I ask the Major, 'Better be done with it now than later.'

''Fifty laps around the airstrip.'' Major Sakamoto says seriously as I lose my balance and fall to the ground.

''F-F-Fifty laps?!'' I yell in surprise and shock, 'H-Has she hit her head and think I'm a professional athelete all of a sudden or something?!'

''Yes fifty laps...if you don't hurry I'll make that sixty.'' She orders with the same seriousness of before.

''Y-Yes ma'am.'' I say getting up while tears of despair keep flowing out my eyes.

''That's better...now hurry up!'' She orders as I start to run down the airstrip of the Akagi, 'T-This can't be that bad can it?' I ask myself as I continued running.

**One and a half hour later.**

**Mio Sakamoto's POV**

''And fifty.'' I exclaim as Miyafuji jogs past me and immediately falls on the ground while panting heavily, 'Maybe I pushed him a bit too hard? No...he needs to be able to reach for his limit he can go on or else he'll never grows quickly enough.'

''Miyafuji you should take a break for a bit...we'll continue in the evening.'' I sigh seeing that he wouldn't be able to handle any more training for the moment.

Miyafuji only responds with what seems like a growl as he continues to pant heavily.

''Maybe I should go and have a chat with the Captain again?'' I wondered to myself as I start walking towards the control tower feeling the need for a cup of tea.

However when I was about to enter the tower I came face to face with two familiar girls, 'Hmm haven't I seen them before?' I start to wonder as the girl with short black hair started to speak up, ''A-A-Ah g-g-good day M-Major!'' She salutes which is followed with her face becoming red for a reason.

''Good day girls...I hope you are doing well?'' I smile as I salute back to them.

''Y-Y-Yes ma'am!'' the two girls said in unison as the face of the brown haired girl starts to become red aswell.

''Is something the matter?'' I ask the two girls worried that they might be sick with some kind of disease.

''N-N-No! E-Everything is okay.'' One of the girls yells in panic, 'I guess they are too stubborn to stop working huh?' I smile to myself.

''Hmmm...maybe the two of you need something to drink...how would you like it if you join me to drink some tea in the command room?'' I suggest hoping they would get better soon since we need all the help we can get.

''E-Eh? R-Really?'' The girls asked surprised as they looked at eachother before nodding excitedly.

I smiled as I start to walk inside with the two girls following me and whispering and squealing something I could not quite catch as I opened the door to the command room, ''Hmm? Ah Major Sakamoto I didn't expect you to be back so soon...and who might these two girls be?'' Captain Junzaburo asks surprised to see the two girls with me.

''I met these girls down the stairs and invited them to drink some tea with me since they didn't look so well because they were stuttering and their faces started to turn red.'' I say looking back at the girls who were still a bit red.

''I-I see...well then I would like to welcome you girls to the command room. Just don't touch anything okay?'' Junzaburo smiles as he refills his cup with some coffee.

''T-Thank you, sorry for intruding.'' The two girls bowed down politely as I proceed to grap three cups and pour in some tea for the three of us.

''Ah would you two like some sugar with it?'' I ask looking back at the two girls who both have taken a chair that were still free.

''I-I would like two spoons please.'' The brown haired says a bit quietly.

''A-Ah no need for me.'' The black haired one said a bit more bit more loudly and confident.

''Here you girls go.'' I smile as I give the two girls their cup of tea as I take another free chair and sit on it while sipping some of my tea.

''Thank you ma'am.'' The black haired girl says for the first time without stuttering, 'I guess the tea really worked.' I smile to myself glad it did it's work.

''Uhm m-may I ask something?'' The brown haired girl asks.

''Hmm afcourse what is it?'' I ask as I take a sip from my tea.

''I-Is that boy Miyafuji really part of the 501 JFW?'' The brown haired girl asks, 'Have they met Miyafuji before?' I wonder a bit before answering them.

''Ah yes...he joined the 501 yesterday just before we left the port.'' I say thinking back about yesterday and about how easy it was to get him to join the militairy.

''Really? But I thought boys didn't have any magic powers.'' The black haired girl said surprised.

''I thought the same thing before I have met him but they exist, althrough incredibly rare compared to the normal female witches.'' I say blowing the tea to cool it down a bit more.

''B-But how do you know that he has magical powers? He doesn't look so...magical'' The brown haired girl asks while sipping some of her tea.

''That's because I saw him use a healing spell two days back as someone got injured in a crash.'' I answer while thinking back at the previous days a bit.

''Eh is that so?...'' The black haired girl said before she seemed to realize something, ''Then how come we have never heard of him...I mean don't you live in the same village as the Miyafuji's?'' The black haired girl asks the brown haired girl who seems to be deep in thought for a while.

''You're right...I know that Sayaka Miyafuji and Akimoto Yoshiko have magical powers since they have healed me before when I got injured but I have never heard of their son using magic.'' The brown haired girl says seeming to be lost in thought for a bit.

''Maybe they kept it a secret for everyone because they didn't want to have him be shipped to the western front by the militairy?'' The black haired girl says to the brown haired girl.

''Or maybe they never knew about it and it has just awakened?'' The brown haired girl suggests.

''Uhm not really.'' I say as the girls looked at me waiting for an answer, ''His mother said that he actually forgot about his magical abilities because he thought magic was too girly.'' I say thinking back to two days ago to see if I remember it correctly.

The girls then stayed quiet for a few seconds, ''I-I's that the reason?'' The black haired girl asks as she sweatdrops.

''Gina, Hikaru there you are, I have been searching all over for you girls.'' I looked towards the door to see a girl in her early twenties with blue hair reaching towards her waist with a strict face that kind of reminds me of Barkhorn.

''A-A-Ah S-Senpai!'' The two girls panicked in unison.

''Did you forgot that you only had a thirty minute break? Minori and Nao had to give up their break to fill in for you girls.'' The girl in the door opening scolds them.

''S-Sorry Senpai.'' Both of the girls bowed down as the bluenette noticed me and looked rather surprised.

''I hope these girls weren't bothering you too much ma'am I'll have them get back to work Immediately.'' The girl bows politely.

''They were not a bother at all, I was the one who invited them over for a cup of tea actually.'' I say as the girl looks even more surprised than before.

''Really now?...'' She mutters to herself before turning to the two girls again, ''But that is still no excuse for you two to neglect your duties like that.'' She scolds again.

''Yes Senpai.'' The two girls sigh.

''Now go back and do your job like you're supposed to, you're not here to laze around but to help the soldiers in any way you can and we'll need to keep the soldiers well fed or else they will not perform on their best.'' The Bluenette starts to lecture them.

''Now now don't be too harsh on those two girls, they made a small mistake that's true but we're still in Fuso territory and the Neuroi won't be able to attack us without us knowing atleast a few hours in advance because of the outposts scattered across multiple islands.'' Junzaburo says with an amused look in his eyes.

''A-Ah y-yes Captain...'' The bluenette says sounding a bit embarrassed.

''Now you two girls...'' Junzaburo turns to the two girls, ''Even if she might not have expressed it correctly she is right, we can't afford important people like the cooks to slack off when they're supposed to work because if all the cooks do that nobody will get any food resulting in a lower performance and morale which can easily doom a ship...especially when facing against the Neuroi.'' He takes another sip of his Coffee, ''That's why I...no everyone on this ship is counting on you to do your job properly for the sake of us all.'' He says as he finishes his cup of coffee.

''Yes Captain!'' ''Y-Yes Captain...'' The black haired girl Gina responds enthusiastically while saluting as the brown haired girl Hikaru responds a bit more shyly.

''That's the spirit, now go and help the rest of the cooking staff because I think they need you.'' Junzaburo smiles.

''Alright! Let's go Hiraku!'' Gina says as she proceeds to run out of the room dragging the other girl with her as the bluenette bows and then walks out of the room.

''It seems that the people are getting more lifely each trip hmm?'' Junzaburo says while smiling towards the door the girls exited.

''Indeed, I wonder where they get the energy from these days even when there is a war going on...'' I smile remembering the gloomy atmosphere that was everywhere when the war had just started.

''Might be ignorance of the situation they are in...or maybe they are just more positive than us. Nevertheless it's good to have some of these younglings aboard since it seems the older crew isn't so gloomy as before because of their presence.'' The Captain smiles

''Yeah...it sure is good to have them around.'' I say remembering how the mood was all the time at the 501 base after the evacuation of Gallia and how it started to improve when people like Eila, Charlotte and Lucchini joined and I hope that with Miyafuji things might become even better...

**A few hours later in the evening.**

**Yoshii Miyafuji's POV**

''Ouch! Damnit!'' I wince after receiving another blow from Major Sakamoto, 'Why the hell do these things hurt so much? They're bamboo!' I growl as I turn around to face the Major again, ''I'll hit you eventually you know that?!'' I pant as I lift the sword over my head to try and bring it down on her head.

But Major Sakamoto easily dodges my strike as she then proceeds to hit me in the stomache, ''AAH! Damnit!'' I grunt as I grab my stomache, 'W-Why am I doing this?' I grunt as I try to ignore the pain and continue the exercise.

''You attack too carelessly Miyafuji, your swings are too wide and your defence is almost non existent since you only concentrate on attacking your opponent with wild uncontrolled swings that are easy to counter.'' The Major says as she swings her sword at me again.

I then lift my sword to try and block the attack and was send stumbling a meter back after my sword met the Majors sword, 'How strong is she? I knew she was strong but never this strong with seemingly no muscle visible...Don't women grow muscles as they get stronger like men or something?' I pant as I suddenly get hit on the arm by the Major, ''Stop spacing out, you can't afford to do that in a real battle or you'll be dead in a second.'' She scolds, 'I really need to stop doing those things.' I sigh as I rub my arm a bit before trying to hit her from the left.

''Yeah...Yeah...I...know.'' I pant as the Major blocked my attack and quickly goes for a overhead attack, 'Heh got you now.' I grin as I dodge the attack by moving slighty to the left and swing the bamboo blade with all the force I got in her direction.

Even if I dodged I expected her to either dodge or narrowly block the attack, but then I suddenly felt the blade hit something and was smacking it away, 'Heh...I guess I finally got her.' I grin as I turn towards her again to look where I hit her since it was going to quickly for me to actually follow and afcourse to try and block an attack from her if she has already recovered.

But as I have turned around I could see the Major...laying on the ground and not moving? 'D-Did I just smack her unconscious? If so I think I'll be in alot of trouble.' I sweatdrop as I take a step towards her as she starts to sit up a bit with a surprised look on her face before starting to laugh, ''HAHAHA! That's what I wanted to see!'' I let out a sigh in relieve knowing I would not get in trouble.

''Well...do we continue then?'' I smile feeling satisfied since I could have a bit of revenge after all the hits I took over the last half a hour while feeling more confident aswell knowing I atleast can hit her with a bit of luck.

''HAHAHA, no we'll call it a day.'' She laughs as she rubs the place on her head I hit her, ''You have worked hard and deserve the rest...besides you need to wake up early again tomorrow for more training.'' She smiles as she stands up.

'Oh yeah I will be training alot for the rest of the month...I wonder why I got myself into this.' I sigh while rubbing my arm a bit more since my entire body starts to hurt and fatigue is taking over as I start to relax a bit more, ''Yes Major..just be a bit...more gentle...next time okay?'' I pant a bit not wanting her to storm in like she did this morning.

''That depends on whether you're awake on the moment or not.'' Major Sakamoto smiles, 'Oh just great...knowing me I better hope my body is ready for next morning.' I sigh knowing that I am pretty bad at waking up early.

''I'll keep...that in...mind.'' I pant while looking down at my legs to see that a large portion has turned blue, 'I really need to learn how to block and dodge better.' I sigh as I try to ignore the stinging of the bruises.

''Good...now I will be in the control tower if you need me.'' The Major says as she starts to walk towards the control tower the Captain and navigation is at, 'I guess I better go to bed aswell then.' I stretch and wince, 'Ugh my muscles aswell?' I grunt as I start to walk towards the control tower wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead.

''Damnit...stupid legs.'' I grunt and wince as every single step I take sends a jolt of pain through my body.

''Do Witches also...go through this...process or am I...just being...handled with less care...because I'm a boy?'' I mutter to myself, 'If that's the case then I hope they don't expect me to do all the lifting around the base.' I sweatdrop as I imagine myself spending all my time hauling stuff all over the base.

''If that's the case...then I quit and go back home with...the first ship that leaves for Fuso.'' I joke to myself because I know I'll never leave the frontline like a coward just because I have to carry some stuff.

''Ah finally...'' I sigh to myself as I could see the door to my room as I rounded the corner.

''I think tomorrow I'll ask for some new clothes aswell...I don't want to stay in the same uniform for a month...especially since I'm sweating all over the place.'' I say hoping that I don't really smell too bad, 'And a bath would be nice aswell.' I sigh since I haven't taken a bath in about four days now.

''Finally back.'' I say as I enter my room stretching myself while ignoring the pain.

''I guess I won't waste any time and just go to bed.'' I say as I take off all my clothes and just throw them all in the closet and start to smile a bit since back home I was forced to fold my clothing or else I would get scolded by my mom and grandma...but now they can't tell me what to do anymore and it kind of feels good, if you exclude the going to war thingy afcourse.

I then proceed to let myself fall onto my futon, ''AH! Fuck!'' I yelp as I had let myself fall onto one of my bruises, 'I really really hope this will heal quick enough to- Wait a minute can't I perform a healing spell?' I sweatdrop and facepalm myself for not thinking about it earlier.

''Now how did that go exactly again?'' I mutter to myself as I could feel a surge of energy shoot through my body, 'This thing feels strangely satisfying.' I smile to myself as I could feel ears and a tail pop up as my hands start to glow.

I kept my hands hovering over my bruises for a while before I stopped as the bruises didn't go away, ''I guess the magic only work on external injuries and not internal ones...well it was worth trying.'' I sigh as I let myself fall on my futon again.

''Hmm maybe Major Sakamoto knows more about this magic spell because I fear I might be doing it wrong...I wonder why she took me, an unexperienced magic user to be a healer when I can't even close small wounds without collapsing?'' I mutter to myself looking up at the ceiling.

After a while of staring I let out a sigh, ''I guess I'll worry about that later, Now I don't want to worry about anything and just sleep.'' I mutter as I turn around and close my eyes before losing conciousness and falling asleep.

**Afternoon 28 days later.**

''Ugh god it's hot out here today.'' I grunt as the weather is once again incredibly hot like usuall on this trip.

''Oh stop complaining it's not that bad you know?'' One of the boys that were sitting with me says as he takes a bite from his piece of bread.

''Well I'm sorry that I am not born in the sauna called South Africa like you.'' I say wiping a bit of sweat from my head.

''Well that's your problem just don't bother us with your complaining.'' He says simply as I was getting the urge to punch him in the face, 'Good thing I will only see him for a few more days.' I sigh as usually us two have atleast one fight everyday...and good thing for me I'm getting trained by Major Sakamoto because that means I usually win if it gets physical.

''We'll see who's talking when we get in Britannia...because usually the maintenance is being treated worse than Witches so good luck in your crappy full barracks.'' I smirk at the fact that usually I get all the luxeries while he has to do a hard job with bad roommates that often keep him awake while I got a pretty comfortable room.

''Pfft whatever...who cares about you spoiled cowardly twats anyway?'' He grumbles as I kept my smirk and knew I hit my mark.

''Cowards you say? Well atleast we actually fight while you guys sit behind us with the most dangerous thing you'll face being a screwdriver.'' I say with my smirk growing bigger.

''Yeah yeah I know...I'll go check up on the people below deck so you just sit here and do nothing important.'' He grumbles again as he starts to walk away with a bad mood as I silently celebrate my victory, 'That makes it 13 for me and...ugh 20 for him.' I sigh knowing that I will lose this competition of who can win the most fights...hell this is only the fourth time I win without fists being involved.

''Yeah say hi to Hideyoshi for me!'' I yell back at him while leaning against the control tower smirking enjoying my victory.

''Go say hi yourself you wanker!'' He yells as he enters the building as Major Sakamoto exits just after him.

''Hello Major coming here to enjoy the outside weather?'' I ask her as she then notices me.

''Ah Miyafuji you seem to be in a good mood.'' The Major smiles as she walks towards me before sitting down next to me.

''Well it is a good weather, We haven't been attacked by the Neuroi so far and we're just about half a day out of Britannia.'' I say glad that we're atleast close to Britannia territory and the fact that a group of Witches will arrive soon to cover us so we're basically save...and the change of a Neuroi attack withing the next hour seems unlikely.

''Hmm that's true...it will be nice to see the others again.'' The Major mutters to herself while smiling a bit.

''The others hmm?'' I say to myself while looking at the sky a bit, 'I think I won't ask too many questions about that I will meet them tomorrow anyway.' I shrug since I don't really want to destroy the mood here.

After that we just sat in silence for a while as I was enjoying the heat a bit even if it's actually too warm, ''Hmm what the hell is that?'' I mutter to myself while looking into the sky a bit, ''Uhm Major...'' I nudged her to get her attention, ''Is that what I think it is?'' I said pointing to a faint red light in the clouds as the Major suddenly stood up in an instant.

Then the Major pulls her eyepatch up revealing a shining purple eye, 'Huh so it isn't an injury huh?' I confirm while still looking at the cloud anxious about what might happen next as time seems to slow down almost to a halt and the deck seems quiet, ''ENEMY ATTACK!'' She then yells as I lean my head against the command tower with a sigh, 'Ah shit me with my overconfidence, ''Twelve oçlock, distance 4000!'' She yells again as the alarms start to sound and I stand up and stretching a bit.

Just then the sound of two guns on one of the destroyers firering was heard shooting into the sky as I watch the shells dissapear into the clouds but no explosion was hear so far, 'I guess they mi-' My thought process was suddenly interrupted by the clouds dissapearing revealing a large Neuroi in the sky shooting two lasers to counter the first shots hitting one of the destroyers head on, ''Holy shit!'' I yelped, 'I-Is this how much fucking firepower they pack?' I gulp not expecting such destructive power.

After that I couldn't help but stare at the Neuroi firering wave after wave after wave of lasers everywhere as all the ships tried to counter it with their weaponry resulting in the sky being completely filled with lasers and bullets. After just a few seconds of the ships shooting at the Neuroi I already confirmed one thing...that thing doesn't even have a single dent even when all ships are bloody firering at it, ''Miyafuji! Battle stations follow me!'' Major Sakamoto grabs me by the shoulder shaking me out of my trance.

''Y-Yes ma'am!'' I respond as I start to run with the Major towards the hangars where our Striker Units are stationed, 'Ugh this is really going to get messy.' I sweatdrop being not so sure about this Witch job anymore, but one thing I am sure off...things have started to get real ugly.

**And that's it for the first chapter.**

**I know this might have seemed too long but there was alot I wanted to cover and would not be able to keep it short enough to still be entertaining that's why I had to cut some training (like the training with Striker Units)**

**Nevertheless I hope you have enjoyed this and please leave a review to tell me how you liked it.**

**Kamikazadude1 signing out.**


	2. To do what I can

**Hello Kamikazadude1 here and I want to apologize for the long wait for the second chapter but I have had alot of problem with writer blocks, having to rewrite parts and simply school and homework.**

**But it's finally finished and I hope that you enjoy it**

* * *

**I do not own Strike Witches only this story.**

The son of the famous Ichiro Miyafuji, Yoshii Miyafuji is a normal boy living in a mountain village of Japan as one day because of an accident with his friend Yamakawa Michiko was forced to use his magical powers to help her while at the same time being spotted by the Fuso navy Major Mio Sakamoto who was searching for a strong magical presence with Hijikata Keisuke as they arrived just in time to find Yoshii using his magic and recruited him into the army.

Soon after Yoshii Miyafuji and Mio Sakamoto boarded the famous carrier the Akagi to make the trip to the western front lines in Europe as Yoshii received harsh training from Mio Sakamoto to prepare him for combat situations on the front lines while also helping him develop his healing capabilities further to the point where he can close scratches without tirering himself out too much.

After almost a month of training and living on the Akagi and almost reaching Britannia the fleet was suddenly attacked by a Neuroi before the Isle of Wight Detachment Group could arrive to escort the ship while the 501 is currently rushing to aid the ship with their companion Mio Sakamoto aboard but for now the fate of the fleet depends on the skills of both Mio Sakamoto and Yoshii Miyafuji as they have to fight off the Neuroi with just the two of them...

**Yoshii Miyafuji's POV**

''Ah damnit!'' I grunt after picking myself up after hitting my head against a wall after losing my grip because of the vibrations from the explosions outside the ship, ''Why are we headed this way? Don't we need to go to the hangar first?'' I ask as I jog a bit to catch up with the Major who suddenly seemed to have snapped out of her rush from before and takes another path somewhere else.

''We're not going to the hangar first because we need proper communications with eachother since you're still inexperienced with fighting the Neuroi and we can't stay withing hearing distance of each other all the time.'' She explains seeming alot more serious than before, 'So this is how she acts whenever Neuroi attack huh? More importantly...how do they communicate with eachother in the air? I never have seen them carry any big radios with them so how do they do it?' I wonder as my mind start to drift off before I slap myself out of it, 'Focus Yoshii! This isn't the time to day dream!'

''That seems reasonable...but aren't there any radio's in the armory next to the hangar?'' I ask having no idea what the Major is trying to do.

''That is true but the witches use a radio specially made for the Witches because of it's easy use and that it doesn't prevent the movement of Witches in flight.'' She explains while opening the door to what I think is her room, 'Come to think of it...she always comes into my room nearly every day but I never came in here.' I realized while looking at the not as different room with the only difference being that the clothers in the closet are a bit more neat.

''Here put this in your right ear.'' Major Sakamoto says while giving me a small round device with the 501 flag on it.

''Yes ma'am.'' I say not wanting to ask too much question to stop us from going outside and maybe not being blown up together with the ship.

''Now to the hangar we have waste too much time.'' She orders while directly walking in a fast pace otu of the room.

''Yes ma'am!'' I salute while walking after her feeling my heart beating nervously in my chest because I'll soon be flying in the skies fighting the Neuroi and to be honest, I don't feel that confident in fighting the Neuroi,

The next few minutes felt like hours to me as I quietly followed the Major down the mostly deserted halls of the ship while explosions and gun fire was heard from the outside and even through I never would show it now I am actually fucking scared right now but I can't let that affect because the lives of all these people on the ships are at stake right now and I already heard one ship is starting to sink already.

After a little while we reached the hangars where other people are running around like maniacs getting the planes ready for take off as I could see mine and Major Sakamoto's Striker Unit's stationed at the end of the hangar closest to the lift that leads to the upper deck, ''So this is it huh?'' I while walking towards my Striker before being stopped by the Majors hand on my shoulder.

''Miyafuji are you doing alright you are shaking.'' She asks her voice sounding concerned instead of completely serious.

''I am fine Major don't worry about me.'' I say putting up a false smile not wanting to be left on this ship letting everyone else do everything just because I am a bit nervous.

''Don't push yourself too hard...if you think you're not up to it the-'' The Major starts before I cut her off.

''I know! I might get myself killed because I am all shaky and nervous and what not.'' I started before turning around to face her my heart still beating in my chest of nervousness, ''But I refuse to sit here like a coward while everyone else risks their lives, I didn't join the Witches so I can just sit back and let everyone else do everything...I joined because I want to help everyone by fighting the Neuroi and if I die doing so then so be it, I rather die fighting than getting blown up together with this ship.'' I state while trying to look as determined as possible.

The Major looks at me with a surprised look on her face before she starts to laugh ''HAHAHAHA! That's the spirit Miyafuji! I knew you were the right person to take with me!'' She says while patting my shoulder.

''Afcourse ma'am! I won't let you down.'' I salute feeling my heart grow a bit less heavy as I start to feel more determined in going to fight the Neuroi but I still feel a bit shaky.

Then I proceeded to take off my shoes in a swift movement the Major teached me while running and jumping into the Striker Unit which is possible before of my shortened shorts, ''Alright Miyafuji I want you to follow all my orders exactly like I say them, I don't want you to go off and attack it on your own randomly.'' Major Sakamoto says as we both start to power up our Strikers as the tingling sensation of all the other times surged through my body while dog ears and a dog tail appeared.

''Yes ma'am! I will not stop following your orders for any reason!'' I say loudly getting a bit caught up in the moment as me and the Major went over to the lift and went up along with two planes.

''Good, then I'll trust you to get my back.'' Major Sakamoto says having turned completely serious now as we reached the upper deck to see another ship on fire and the big Neuroi in the sky not firering, 'Is it waiting for the Major and me to attack or something like that?' I wonder since it could have easily destroyed the fleet already.

''Right!'' I say while following the Major before she stops in the middle of the runway while planes are lining up behind us and for some reason I start feeling more determined with all the planes behind me even if I know they will just be cannon fodder to that Neuroi.

''Hold anti aircraft fire...cease evasive actions...all hands prepare for fighter squad takeoff.'' A speaker on the control tower orders as people are winding up the propeller before getting off the runway as all the propellers are spinning, 'So this is really it huh?' I sigh trying to calm myself a bit down while holding my gun a bit tighter as the Neuroi seemed to be patiently waiting for us to make a move.

Then the sun was blocked as the Neuroi was flying over the sun while the propellers are spinning up some more but regardless the Major just stands still and closes her eyes as suddenly a magical circle start to form under her as I do the same and prepare to go, ''Major Sakamoto Mio taking off!'' She suddenly says while shooting away over the runway and into the air.

''Private Yoshii Miyafuji taking off!'' I respond quickly after while quickly accelerating and going up into the air to catch up with the Major while the rest of the planes start to take off aswell.

Then suddenly the Neuroi shoots all it's lasers at one destroyer that simply blew up, ''Fuck, good thing that thing didn't shoot at the Akagi when I was still in there.'' I gulp losing a bit of my confidence again as I catch up with the Major Sakamoto, ''Uhm Major? Do these shields really protect against those lasers or do I just have to dodge everything?'' I ask wondering if these shields are stronger than fully armed warships.

''I assure you they will...but it's better to dodge them because the lasers can push you back and stopping your assault...''She starts before adressing the planes that have caught up with us, ''Now listen! The Neuroi cannot be defeated without crushing the core. All fighter squads, draw their fire while I search for the core, me and Miyafuji will fly above it.'' The Major orders.

''Roger!'' The other pilots said at the same time while flying up away from us, 'Good luck, you guys will need it.' I think looking back to the planes a bit.

''Miyafuji pay attention!'' Major Sakamoto yells as I look up only to see alot of lasers coming my way.

''S-Shit!'' I yell almost certain I would die as I proceed to atleast dodge as many as possible hoping I would get lucky, 'W-Wait...this is easier than it looks.' I thought in relieve as I zigzag through the rain of lasers as Major Sakamoto suddenly went up in full speed and I followed suit a bit more confident in my skills after avoiding all those shots.

''Are you still with me Miyafuji?!'' The Major asks over the radio while dodging some more lasers

''Yes I'm fine Major!'' I confirm while narrowly dodging a laser going right past my head, 'Fuck this it won't take long before that thing get's lucky.' I sweatdrop while continuing to concentrate on dodging the lasers and following the Major instead of my thoughts.

After about two seconds later both me and the Major managed to escape the lasers that were stationed at the bottom, 'Phew that was close...but I better not get to cocky...' I thought as I look at the top of the Neuroi that also houses some of those red things that shoot lasers.

The Major then suddenly stopped far above the Neuroi and I joined her up there holding my weapon ready to fire back while my heart is beating nearvously in my chest at the thought that the Neuroi could fire lasers any moment, ''The top is partically empty!'' The Major confirms as she starts to pull up her eyepatch as the Neuroi suddenly fires at the both of us who quickly summoned our shields before being pushed back a bit, 'Heh good thing we have those shields or we would be completely fucked.' I sigh in relieve as I proceed to dodge another volley coming our way, ''It's like a hedgehog, I can't even search for the location of the core.'' The Major mutters to herself.

''So what do we do now?'' I ask while almost being hit in the crotch by one laser, 'T-Thank god Major Sakamoto trained me.' I sweatdrop while continuing to dodge the lasers.

''We'll have to try to somehow distract it's fire from me so I can scan for the core but currently it has us both locked on completely.'' Major Sakamoto says sounding a bit frustrated.

''Well then I guess we're weapons free.'' I say as I start to shoot at the Neuroi to try to get it's attention, ''HEY YOU! OVER HERE!'' I yell while flying in the opposite direction of Major Sakamoto hoping it would work.

''It's not working Miyafuji it's still shooting at me too, stop firering we need the bullets for later.'' The Major orders as it seems my actions aren't really working, 'Well that didn't work and I think I only pissed it off a bit but not enough for it to fire everything at me.' I sigh as I stop firering and continue to dodge even more lasers.

''Do you have any other plans then?'' I ask a bit frustrated while having the urge to continuing to shoot at the bastard.

''I'm thinking about it.'' Major Sakamoto says also sounding a bit frustrated as I blocked another volley I couldn't dodge with my shield, 'Maybe I could try and whack that thing with my sword? Nah isn't worth the risk...' I dismiss the thought of going kamikaze on that thing since I want to live longer than today.

''Ow fuck me!'' I yell as a laser grazed past my left arm a bit giving it a burning sensation as I dodged another laser coming my way.

''Miyafuji! Are you alright?!'' The Major yelled making my right ear hurt.

''Yes I am alright..just a little bit grazed but I can continue on.'' I say getting even more pissed off at the Neuroi, ''Ugh fuck it.'' I growl as I aim at the Neuroi again and start firering.

''Miyafuji I said don't fire!'' Major Sakamoto yells as suddenly most of the Neuroi lasers start firering at me with just two shooting at the Major, 'Heh stupid bastard.' I smirk as I dodge the blast and continue to shoot to distract it's fire, ''Uhm good job Miyafuji I think I have a plan.'' The Major says sounding a bit surprised my plan worked.

''What is your plan then Major?'' I ask dodging the lasers while doing a looping to mock the Neuroi and let it concentrate more on me.

''You'll see.'' The Major says as I looked over to her in the distance as she throws away something, 'Is that her gun?' I wonder while blocking some lasers with my shield and getting pushed down towards the sea.

'Wait this isn't good.' I grunt as I try to push back as hard as I can but I only managed to get pushed away a little less quickly as suddenly the lasers dissapeared as a bright light shines in my eyes, ''W-What the hell is that?'' I ask a bit in shock as the bright light dissapeared as one of it's wings was cut off by the Major, 'Wow can swords do that much damage?' I wondered looking at the hilt of my sword before deciding I should probably team up with the Major again.

I then proceed to fly towards the Major while keeping a close eye on the regerating Neuroi as the Major stopped to look the the Neuroi, ''I've found it.'' She mutters to herself over the radio as the Neuroi fired all lasers at her which she blocked.

''You know where the core is Major?'' I ask to confirm that is what she meant and not something else.

''Yes, it's in the middle over there between those two red plates!'' She says as I noticed the Neuroi hit the Akagi, 'Fuck I hope everyone is alright one there.'

''You mean those two on the wings or those other two?'' I ask to prevent me from shooting at a random position.

''Those other two...now you have to destroy it since I have dropped my gun and that place is hard to effectively with my sword.'' Major Sakamoto says seriously.

''You can count on me ma'am.'' I say as I fly over to the Neuroi glad that I could finally end this madness.

''Hold on I'll distract it!'' She says as she charges towards the Neuroi with her sword ready to Strike, 'I guess I better get in position too.' I thought while flying over to a place where I have a good aim at the Neuroi.

After Major Sakamoto dissapeared under the Neuroi a little bit it suddenly starts to shoot to something infront of it, ''Ah this is my change take this you Neuroi bas-'' I was cut off by the sudden lasers that are being fired at me, 'Damnit you stupid mother...' I growl in annoyance while blocking the lasers with my shield.

''Miyafuji are you alright?'' The Major asks again while flying towards me after I was pushed back a bit.

''I'm alright...my left arm just burns as hell and that thing is pissing me off but I'm alright.'' I growl frustrated at the fact that all our attemps to destroy it so far have been for nothing.

''Good to hear...we'll do it again but this time try and stay as close to the Neuroi as possible so it's harder for it to hit you.'' The Major says while patting my shoulder a bit, ''Go in after two seconds!'' She orders while flying towards the Neuroi again, 'Alright one..two!' I confirmed as I proceed to fly straight at the Neuroi as it starts firering at Major Sakamoto.

'Alright get your act together Yoshii don't fuck up this time.' I say to myself mentally as I start gliding closely to the Neuroi while dodging it's shots which mostly missed anyway, 'And now...shoot!' I say again mentally as I fire my gun all over the place as one shot revealed some kind of glowing purple crystal, 'HAH! Got you now!' I turn around and aim at the core, ''Go fuck yourself you bastard.'' I say as I pull the trigger.

After that everything seems to go in slow motion even the bullet seems to slowly go towards the core as I anxiously stare at it praying to whatever god there is that he would allow this bullet to hit and destroy the Neuroi. And it seems my prayers are answered as the bullet hit the core with first nothing happening...but then a small crack forms followed by another, and another, and another as the core slowly starts falling apart.

After what felt like hours the core exploded in white glittering fragments as everything seemed to have slowed down, ''D-Did I get it?'' I mutter to myself not even daring to breath.

Suddenly the Neuroi exploded into at least a million white fragments that filled the air and it looks surprisingly beautifull, ''Hah thank god...'' I mutter as the feeling of fatigue falls over me and closed my eyes to enjoy the fact that it's finally over.

''YEAAH WE DID IT!'' A voice suddenly yelled into the radio as a plane flew right past me effectively stopping my moment of peace, 'Can't they just let me have a single moment of peace?' I sigh before suddenly feeling an arm supporting me.

''What's up Major?'' I smile a bit tiredly, 'Will every confrontation go like this? I sure hope it doesn't because then I might grow insane.' I sigh not wanting to think too much about the future and just enjoy the fact that I made it.

''You did good today Miyafuji...I did honestly not expect you to be up for the task.'' Major Sakamoto says with a relieved smile.

''Heh, you're not the only one...I thought almost the entire time that I would die here and even wanted to stop and get back to the ship to hide...'' I laugh a bit nervously as the adrenaline wears of and my body starts shaking.

''I am still glad you kept fighting, you might not realise it but many more people would have died if you didn't help.'' Major Sakamoto says as I glance over towards one of the now sinking destroyers below and felt a overwhelming feeling of grief even if I hadn't known anyone aboard that ship.

''Wing Commander Sakamoto Mio!'' A voice suddenly yelled pulling my attention from the ship below.

''Uhm...excuse me, who are you?'' Major Sakamoto asks as I turn to see a girl with dark brown hair wearing a sweater with a small military Jacket over it and what seems as some kind of medal but I can't really make out what kind from here.

''I'm Kadomaru, I'm military. You helped me at Libau...'' The girl Kadomaru says ,' A acquaintance of the Major?' I wonder to myself while inspecting the girl a bit and started to notice her...well developed breasts...'Damnit Yoshii! It's not the time to stare at a girl like that! Do you want to be labled as a pervert?!' I mentally scream against myself while averting my gaze from the girl.

''Ah, that's right. Sorry, it's been so long.'' Major Sakamoto says sounding like she doesn't fully remember the girl.

''I apologize for not being able to get here in time.'' Kadomaru says apologetic.

''That's alright...you cleared up those small ones, right? That was more than plenty.'' 'Wait small ones? There were more?!' I thought being glad the that this girl arrived so that we wouldn't have to face even more Neuroi.

''Who is this...boy?'' The girl says a bit surprised as she focused her attention towards me now.

''Ah, he's our new recruit, Miyafuji Yoshii. He seems to have used up most of his magic for today.'' Major Sakamoto starts as I was pondering on saying hi or not but I decide against it because I feel too tired to do anything at the moment, ''His magical powers are impressive, but to turn him into a good Magic user I'll have to discipline him strictly.'' Major Sakamoto says, 'Even more strictly? And I thought training would only be easier from now.' I sigh as I suspect the Major went easy on me so I could enjoy the trip a little bit.

''Then he's in for a hard time.'' Kadomaru giggles as a female voice was heard over the radio.

''Wing Commander Sakamoto!'' The voice yells a bit energeticly as I start to fear that my little moment of calm will soon be disturbed for some reason.

''Well then, it looks like I'm being called.'' The Major pauses for a second looking somewhere in the distance and smiling, ''The 501st should be able to handle things from here.''

''Alright...we'll take our leave then.'' Kadomaru says.

''Okay, I'm sure we'll meet again some time. I'm looking forward to it.'' Major Sakamoto says.

''Me too. Until next time!'' Kadomaru says as the sound of her engine flying away was heard as I dared to look again, 'Was that one of the Isle of Wight witches then?' I wonder while letting myself rest a bit in the Majors arms...I usually would not allow to be carried like this but for now, I don't give a damn.

''Hey Major...was that by any chance someone from those Isle of Wight Witches that were supposed to escort us?'' I ask curiousity getting the better of me.

''Yes, but like you have heard they were too preocupied with the smaller Neuroi to help us.'' The Major says confirming my thoughts.

''Well I am glad that they were there or we...well atleast I might have been dead.'' I sigh a bit too tired to actually get worked up about being indirectly saved like this.

''That's true...I am glad they came when they did and they did a good job.'' The Major smiles a bit before continuing, ''But let's get to the ship, you could use the rest.''

''I would like that.'' I sigh craving for some coffee or atleast tea as Major Sakamoto starts to descend towards the smoking Akagi.

''Major Sakamoto! Are you alright?!'' The same girl voice of earlier almost yells as I look around to spot a girl with what seems blonde hair and four other dots in the distance but can't make out what they are.

''Are those the people of the 501?'' I ask kind of wondering what they all would be like...well atleast I know that the blonde girl must be very affectionate to The Major because of the way she yells through the radio.

''Yes, they immediately rushed here when they heard of the Neuroi attack.'' The Major smiles as I keep looking at the the nearing group of people, 'Now that I think about it...I'll meet the ace's Erica Hartmann and Gertrude Barkhorn aswell.' I suddenly realised remembering hearing about the top aces of the world.

''Is that so?'' I said a bit in monotone as I sigh from exhaustion, 'I really need to rest for a bit...I guess I'll just make myself comfortable and eat or drink everything that can give me energy.'

''M-Major why aren't you responding? I-Is something wrong?!'' The voice yells again by the absense of Major Sakamoto's responds.

''I'm alright Perrine, I was just preocupied with something.'' Major Sakamoto says as she continues descending towards the deck that is full with people cheering and applauding.

''Thank god...'' The voice of the girl named Perrine sighs as me and the Major immediately get swarmed by the crew members cheering and giving compliments I couldn't even hear and besides, I am too tired to care at the moment.

''There are our saviours!'' The voice of Captain Junzaburo says as the crowd calms down and let's The Captain through.

''Ah, Captain Junzaburo good to see you alright aswell, I was worried when I saw that the Neuroi hit the bridge.'' Major Sakamoto smiles to the Captain.

''It was a close one yes, we almost got cut in half up there...but you two had your close moments too, it often seemed like you two would get hit and die.'' Captain Junzaburo smiles.

''Everyone off the runway please! We need to have the other two planes to land!'' One of the officers yelled.

''It seems that there is still alot of work to do...why don't you go to the meeting room and have some rest? I'll make sure you get everything you need.'' The Captain says as everyone starts to clear off the runway.

''Thank you Captain, but I think I'll bring Miyafuji to his room for him to rest first.'' Major Sakamoto says as she looks at me and smiles.

''That isn't needed Major...and I think you can let me go right now...'' I say as I actually notice that I was currently being held in a princess carry, 'Good thing that there is most likely no one from this ship at the 501 base or I might never hear the end of this thing.'

''Ah I'm sorry I just thought you were too tired.'' The Major says while releasing me as I wobble a bit and almost fall on my face with these clumsy Strikers...they might be agile in the air but not on the ground.

''I'll be alright I just need to take it easy a bit.'' I sigh as the Captain walks somewhere else as Major Sakamoto and me went to stand next towards the control tower to what I think is to wait for the other 501 members.

''So even after this we'll be finally arriving in Britannia huh? Is there anything I need to know about that place?'' I ask The Major as I take off my Striker Unit and sit against the tower as the first of the two planes lands.

''Hmm...the only thing you might need to know is that the weather is pretty bad there...sometimes you have weeks that are like rain season in Japan.'' The Major says, 'Oh that will be great.' I sigh not really looking forward to being outside in the rain.

''Ah...so we're lucky for such a clear day hmm?'' I ask a bit in monotone as my mind is a bit absent minded.

''I guess we are...it might have went worse if it was bad weather, then we might not have been able to hit it.'' Major Sakamoto says.

''Major Sakamoto!'' The voice of before yells as suddenly the girl stops right infront of The Major almost out of nowhere.

''Hello Perrine, it's good to see you around here.'' Major Sakamoto smiles as the girl Perrine is inspecting her...or atleast that's what it looks like.

''Are you truly okay? Are you really not wounded anywhere?'' Perrine asks as I inspect her a bit and notice that she seems to be wearing what seems to be a combination of a military uniform and a noblemans suit along with glasses over her yellow eyes with pupils that look like that of a...cat?

''I'm okay Perrine, I haven't been hit anywhere.'' Major Sakamoto reasures the girl Perrine as the second of the plane lands.

''Thank god...'' Perrine sighs in relieve as she turns to look at me, ''Who is he? A pilot you managed to save?'' She says looking at me a bit in disgust, 'What the? What did I do wrong?'

''Ah, he's Yoshii Miyafuji...a new recruit that will join us.'' Major Sakamoto says as Perrine jolts in surprise and turns to The Major again.

''N-New recruit? B-But he's a boy!'' She almost yells in surprise as I noticed the other girls also descending towards the deck.

The first one seems to be a bit older than the other's that landed, she has brown hair with small twintails, light brown eyes and a Karsland Military uniform while dual wielding two machine guns of which one was a MG42.

The second one is a girl that most likely is a bit older than me, she has long silver/brownish hair along with purple eyes while wearing a Suomus pilot uniform while also holding an MG42.

The third one is obviously the youngest of the group, she has dark green hair into two twintails, green eyes that look more lively and more mischievous than the rest of the groups while wearing...is it a uniform or a Jacket? I'll go with uniform for now.

The last one seems to be flying behind the group a little, this girl has light brown hair in a long braid, blue eyes that are looking down on the deck, and the most complicated set of clothes of them all which from this point of view consists out of a white or vest, a grey shirt over it, a blue open Jacket over that and a green tie as a finishing touch...but the thing that most interested me was the famous boys anti tank rifle she is carrying with ease.

''That's true, but he's much more than you would think when first looking at him...actually it was him who has destroyed the Neuroi.'' Major Sakamoto says while glancing at my Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai machine gun and my Striker unit.

''W-Wait don't tell me he's...'' Perrine says a bit in shock while inspecting me with a unbelieving gaze.

''He's what? What are you three talking about?'' The girl in the blue uniform says while making her way towards us still wearing her Striker units.

''H-Huh? A-Ah The Major just said that this boy was the one that destroyed the Neuroi and not her.'' Perrine says as her focus shifts away from me.

''So was he one of the fighter pilots or a gunner of one of the Cannons? Isn't he a bit young for that?'' The girl says as she starts to inspect me a bit again, 'Too young for that? Look who's talking.'

''No apparently he's...a male Witch.'' Perrine says as the other girls start to join too.

''Seriously? But I thought they don't exist?'' The girl says a bit surprised while looking me over a bit more.

''Huh? Is this a male witch?'' The youngest of the group suddenly butted in and inspecting me a bit more closely than I am used to, ''He doesn't really look like he's a Witch.'' She shrugs after a while, 'Am I supposed to get angry now? If I do then too bad.' I roll my eyes not feeling like wasting my remaining energy on arguing.

''Hmmm I do sense some magic in him...but it's a little faint at the moment.'' The girl in the Karsland uniform says while looking me over a bit aswell, 'Now that I think about it...this is the first time so many girls have looked at me...not counting the moments I made a fool out of myself in public at times...' I sigh remembering not too fond memories of me making an ass out of myself infront of the entire girl school.

''But how can a boy fly a Striker unit much less fight the Neuroi...I did hear that boys do have magic powers but that they are never strong enough...the strongest I read about in a book was Vlad The Impaler who should have been able to create a very small shield for about five seconds...but that is just a rumor too.'' Perrine mutters to herself while seemingly beeing deep in thought.

''I have read that in a book aswell. What do you think what might have caused it Major?'' The girl in Karsland uniform says seeming a bit curious even if her facial expression hasn't much changed from the serious look.

''Hmmm, I have wondered the same aswell for a while...but the only thing I can think off is that it must be because his mother and grandmother have such strong magic that they are even being able to use today.'' The Major says as I am feeling a bit uncomfortable under the curious gazes of Perrine and the Karsland girl.

''Why does it matter so much that he's a boy? I thought all that matters is that they can use magic.'' The youngest girl says a bit nonchalantly as she's currently laying on one of the empty ammunition boxes.

''That's right, I don't really have too big of a problem with the next recruit being a boy. But what about...you know Minna?'' The girl in the blue uniform asks, 'Minna...was she also in the 501?' I wonder since I have heard the name once before but I guess I must have forgotten the details.

''Hmm, I haven't really thought much about it, but I guess she wouldn't mind because unlike other's he does have magical powers...'' Major Sakamoto says while seeming to be in thought about the matter.

''Uhm can someone explain what's up with this Minna person?'' I ask finally deciding to talk up.

''The Commander? Well for some reason she seems to hate males and prevent us to talk with them unless it's truly needed.'' The girl with the blue uniform says.

''Really? Why would she hates males? Don't they fight as hard as the Witches do? even if the results are different.'' I ask confused and a bit worried what was in store of me for the near future.

''That isn't of importance, also I wouldn't mention it infront of her because it's an...delicate matter.'' The Karsland girl says a bit more serious while glaring at me, 'What have I done this time?'

''A-Alright I will not mention it so don't worry.'' I say feeling a bit uncomfertable under the gazes of the girl.

''Major Sakamoto, Captain Junzaburo wants to inform you that the meeting room is ready.'' A crewmember salutes before going to do something else whatever he was going to do anyway.

''I don't know about what you girls, but I am going.'' I stand up hoping that they won't follow me for a while...I would really to be alone for a while.

''I guess I'll going too...I am quite hungry anyway.'' The girl in blue uniform shrugs.

''I want to have some snacks too! Maybe I can also bring some for Shirley~'' The youngest of the group says, 'Well there goes the chance of peace.' I sigh before starting to walk out of the group as the other two girl start to follow.

''So you really will be joining us huh?'' The girl in blue uniform asks as she joins up with me.

''Yeah...well atleast that's what The Major has told me so far.'' I say not really confident after hearing about Minna who is supposed to become my Commander soon.

''Then I'll be the first to welcome you to the 501, by the way I am Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen the best ace of Suomus,'' The girl Eila grins while extending a hand to me.

''Yoshii Miyafuji, the first male Witch or Warlock.'' I say shaking her hand and smiling, 'Atleast some person doesn't have a problem with me.'

''I'm Francesca Lucchini~'' The youngest girl Lucchini introduced herself.

''It is nice to meet you two but please, can you keep questions for later when I have rest a bit?'' I sigh really craving for some rest...atleast until we reach the port which was...what two hours away?

''Sure no problem, everyone is tired after a hard fight anyway even if they're to stubborn to show it.'' Eila shrugs a bit.

''Huh? But I am never tired even after a hard fight.'' Lucchini says a bit confused.

''That is because you sleep all day so you have too much energy to burn...same goes with hartman.'' Eila says rolling her eyes a bit.

''Well you need to preserve energy for combat.'' Lucchini says with a proud smirk.

''That is true but there is a difference between preserving energy and being lazy.'' Eila says a bit nonchalantly.

''But you sleep almost all day together with Sanya, So you actually sleep more than me.'' Lucchini smirks as Eila jolts.

''L-Leave Sanya out of this! It is something entirely different anyway!'' Eila yells angrily while blushing a bit.

'Sure sure~'' Lucchini smirks as I start walking towards the meeting room again or else we'll stand here forever.

''I-IT IS!'' Eila yells angrily at Lucchini with a large blush.

''Hey if you don't mind me asking, how is this Sanya girl like?'' I ask over my shoulder as Lucchini and Eila have started walking after me.

''Huh? Sanya?'' Eila asks seemingly not expecting such a question.

''Yeah, I'm kind of interested in what she's like...you know so that I kind of have an idea what I'm dealing with.'' I explain and for some reason Eila seems...taken aback by my question?

I shrugged but couldn't help but notice an uncomfertable silence between Eila and me, 'D-Did I say something wrong?' I wonder wether or not I should apologize, ''Uhm..I'm sorry?'' I carefully say.

''Sanya is just this silent girl that goes on nightpatrol every night so we only see her in the evening...but the only one she ever talks to is Eila.'' Lucchini buts in nonchalantly but still seems to have put some thought into it.

'A silent girl that mostly takes to herself? Doesn't really seems to be the type I see Eila hang out with but then again I just know her a few minutes.' I shake my head letting the matter drop, 'I'll just find out about her back on the base, ''So who are the others in the 501? You know everyone but you two, me, The Major, Perrine and that Karsland girl.'' I ask.

''Hmm well you have Hartmann who is the best pilot of the 501...we actually don't see her that much since she always sleeps.'' Eila starts as I remember that detail from Eila and Lucchini's discussion earlier.

''And Shirley!~'' Lucchini says excitedly but doesn't give any other details.

''You have the Commander who we talked about earlier, Gertrude Barkhorn is the name of the girl in the Karsland uniform and Lynette Bishop who also came with us here.'' Eila explains quickly without much more information...'Wait there was someone else too?' I sweatdrop as I recall seeing a girl with a single braid landing on the deck before, 'Why wasen't she with the group?'

''So it's eleven of us?'' I ask after counting everyone, 'The only boy in a base with 10 girls...I should be more excited about this if I wouldn't have to fight those bloody Neuroi.' I sigh suddenly feeling hopeless about this situation.

''Yup, I heard they started with just four, Commander Minna, Hartmann, Barkhorn and some other girl that left just before Major Sakamoto joined, then me and Shirley joined shortly after each other, then Sanya joined summer last year and you, Lucchini, Perrine and Lynette joined just this year.'' Eila explains, 'Well Lucchini makes sense since she's pretty young but for some reason I expected that Perrine was in the squad longer.' I start to think about some pointless things but just shrugged not really caring anyway.

''Huh, Is that so?'' I absentmindly say feeling the fatigue catching up with me even when I try to ignore it as much as possible which is getting futile at this moment, 'I really need to lay down soon.' I sigh while rounding a corner tuning out the voices of Eila and Lucchini who are already locked into a different conversation.

And it remained that way for the next three minutes as Lucchini and Eila were talking about each other as I noticed how strange Eila can be, usually she's a bit laid back and even kind of tomboyish with her behaviour, but as soon as the name Sanya is mentioned she get's defensive and tries to change the subject away from Sanya, 'I now really wonder what this Sanya girl is like.' I start to imagine a tall well endowed girl with large...assets because breasts seem to come up surprisingly often.

''So big or small?'' I overheard Eila say as the door of the meeting room finally comes into view, 'Finally, I almost thought this damn room dissapeared in the fight.' I sigh in relieve, ''Hey Miyafuji!'' Eila suddenly yells into my ears.

''W-What the hell?!'' I yelp in surprise as I stumble backwards trying not to fall over from surprise.

''I ask again, big or small?'' She asks as both she and Lucchini both look at me in anticipation, 'Big or small? What is that supposed to mean?' I start to wonder what the hell she actually means by that.

''Wait with big or small do you mean?''

''Yep, breasts!~'' Lucchini says excitingly.

''W-W-Wait w-why are you asking me such a thing?!'' I yell flustered this question being the last one I would ever expect a girl to ask me.

''Well you're a boy, and aren't boys attracted to things like that? Because that's what Shirley always says!'' Lucchini says almost innocently, 'What the hell does this Shirley person teach this girl?' I sweatdrop before sighing in defeat, I already know those two well enough that they would pester me about this all the time.

''W-Well I gues I prefer big ones...'' I almost whisper my face heating up probably making me look like a tomato or something.

''I told you he liked big ones~'' Lucchini flashes a victorious grin towards Eila.

''I just thought he looks like the type of person to like small ones.'' Eila shrugs, 'Wait they made a bet on such a thing?' I sweatdrop at the two who seem to find these type of conversations normal.

''Uhm if you don't mind me asking, why do you two talk about breasts so much?'' I ask almost afraid what they might answer.

''Let's just say that we have similar interests.'' Eila grins at me, 'Yup, I'm they are a bunch of perverts alright.' I confirm...even if I have to admit that I'm also a bit of a pervert but I hide it or else no girl would want to come near me, maybe that is why men are generally better in keeping secrets?

''I-I see...'' I awkwardly say before turning around and walking towards the meeting room again, 'I wonder if I should actually stop holding back when I'm with Eila and Lucchini...no I better not, what if someone finds out and they shun me or even kick me out.' I sigh deciding that I'll just have to keep my perverted side in check.

''So how far is it to that meeting room?'' Lucchini asks seeming quite sick of walking all the time.

''It's just over here.'' I simply say pointing at the door not even four meters away from me.

Then without saying anything she excitingly dashes off to the room, opens it quicker than I thought possible and disappears into it, ''Is she always like that?'' I sweatdrop.

''Only when food is involved.'' Eila says as she follows her into the room.

I stand there for a little not really knowing what to do before shrugging and following them into the room, ''Guess I'll just eat a little and try to stay awake long enough.'' I mutter to myself hoping that talking with Eila and Lucchini will be enough to keep me awake until we reach the base.

* * *

**Later in the evening.**

''Huh?!'' I suddenly shoot up from my spot on the table, ''Where is every...ah I guess I must have fallen asleep...'' I say flatly as I notice that the skies have turned orange and that someone has put a blanket on me.

''Was I really that tired?'' I mutter since I didn't think it was that bad, I have felt more tired in the past but I could manage to stay awake for a few more hours then.

''Guess fighting Neuroi really saps away your energy huh?'' I sigh as I stand up from my spot and walk over to the window, 'It seems we already arrived at the port, I wonder how long since we arrived here.'

As I notice some hospital trucks I come to the conclusion that we must have only arrived just now, ''Ah you're finally awake.'' Major Sakamoto's voice says making me turn around to face her.

''Yeah, I guess I was really tired huh?'' I scratch my head a bit before sighing still feeling tired but not at the point of falling asleep on the spot.

''Well you've done a great job today, not many could have managed such a fight.'' Major Sakamoto smiles.

''I think I got lucky, I could have lost my arm if the Neuroi just aimed a little more to the right...'' I rub the spot where the Neuroi beam grazed me.

''It's a good thing that didn't happen, it would be a shame to send you back to Fuso so soon with just one arm.'' Major Sakamoto says as I shiver not really want to think about such a thing.

''Y-Yeah, so where are the others?'' I ask simply to change the topic into something a little less uncomfertable.

''They left for the base about a hour ago.'' Major Sakamoto says, 'Makes sense, they still have other duties to attend to after all.' I shrug as Major Sakamoto continues, ''So are you ready to go? I want to show you something on the way to the base.''

''Yeah, It would be nice to get off this ship after an entire month.'' I stretch myself feeling surprisingly excited to get off this thing.

Major Sakamoto just smiles as she walks out of the room me following shortly after leaving me in my thoughts again about the time back on the ship, 'I guess I won't see Gina, Hikaru and the guys anymore huh?' I sigh, 'I'll miss those guys, well atleast I might see Hikaru back home...if I get back that is.'

''So where are you taking me Major?'' I ask interested in seeing what Brittania has to offer.

''You'll see when we get there.'' Major Sakamoto says looking a little grim turning my excitement into worry, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' I sweatdrop as we reach the deck of the ship with the only others here being some harbor personel unloading everything on the ship.

''Ah you two leaving already?'' One of the crew members asks as we make our way to the ramp.

''Yeah we want to get to the base as quickly as possible.'' Major Sakamoto explains to the man.

''That's a shame, the Captain wanted to speak to Private Miyafuji before you two left.'' The man shrugs.

''I'm sorry but can you tell the Captain that he'll have to thank him some other time?''

''Afcourse ma'am.'' The man salutes as the both of us proceed to walk down the ramp as I look around the harbor some more noticing how big it actually is compared to back home, with alot more ships than just the Fuso fleet counting among them what looks like Liberion supply ships, Britannia war ships and I think I even spotted a Karsland submarine somewhere.

''There are alot of different armies gathered here huh?'' I mutter having never seen so much different armies together.

''Well this base is just like the 501 JFW part of a project between countries to help improve relations since there was alot of tension between Karsland, Gallia and Brittania.'' Major Sakamoto explains.

''So you're saying there could have been a war even without the Neuroi?'' I ask shivering at the thought of another world war...even if Fuso didn't really suffer from the last war.

''I don't know the details but it is well known that Karsland was preparing for another war until the Neuroi attacked.'' Major Sakamoto explains as I can only imaging how bad another great war could be.

''Somehow I'm glad that we're not at each others throats, even if this isn't what you would call a good situation.'' I sweadrop not knowing if this Neuroi thing is better than a war between Karsland, Gallia and Brittania.

''I guess every downside has an upside aswell, I might have never met the others if not for this or worse...might had to kill them instead.'' Major Sakamoto says with a grim expression as we reach a jeep.

''W-Well let's stop talking about such things and instead talk about something more positive?'' I laugh a bit awkwardly feeling stupid for leading the conversation in this direction.

''You're right.'' Major Sakamoto sighs making me worry about what's on her mind since it seems to relate to where we're going,

The rest of the trip through the brittanian coastside leaving me once again alone with my thoughts as I keep staring at the sunset thinking about this day that should have been peacefull but ended up with most likely a few hundered dead or wounded, a destroyer and multiple planes destroyed and the rest damaged, 'I wonder why those Neuroi decided to specifically attack the fleet...maybe they knew Major Sakamoto was aboard and tried to get rid of her?'

'I guess it must just have been a coincidence.' I sigh getting slightly irritated and anxious about all this waiting along with this grim atmosphere, 'What could be this important?' I wonder while lazily looking at the sea again as the Jeep suddenly comes to an halt, ''Ah we're there?'' I ask looking at what it might be...noticing nothing.

Major Sakamoto only nods as we step out of the car and I finally notice some ruins...well it's more like just a few bricks on the ground than a ruin anymore as I look around wondering why Major Sakamoto would take me to such a ruin with such a mood, ''Miyafuji? Do you know what this place is?''

''No I don't...'' I say flatly not really sure how to feel about this.

Major Sakamoto sighs, ''This is the research lab of your father that he used when he died...'' She says grimly, 'So that's why she brought me here.'

''I see...'' I say flatly again surprising myself by the lack of emotion in it.

''Miyafuji?'' Major Sakamoto asks obviously not expecting such a reaction.

''No, it's good for you to bring me here...but I already put all of this behind me a long time ago.'' I take a deep breath for a while, ''I just did not expect and plan to ever get to this place again.'' I walk a bit closer to the ruin taking it all in.

''So, is by any chance his grave nearby? If I'm here I would like to see him for one last time.'' I say starting to struggle to stay calm and keep my emotions in check.

''It's over there.'' Major Sakamoto points at a cross in the distance looking over the sea, 'Heh fitting for him to be burried in such a place.' I smile slightly as I walk towards the grave.

''Ah Major?'' I stop in my tracks without looking back.

''Yes Miyafuji?''

''Can you please leave me alone for a moment?''

''Afcourse...'' She responds simply as I continue to walk towards the grave my heart tightening with every step I take.

Then after a few seconds I once again stand infront of the person that caused so much grief, ''Hey what's up dad? Must be strange to have your son looking down on you for a change huh?'' I laugh awkwardly before facepalming, ''That wasn't really the best introduction.'' I sigh while looking up at the sky for a while.

''So...how are you? Mother and Grandma are doing pretty good, the graduation was also great, shame you couldn't be there...so how about you?'' I ask before uncontrollably laughing.

''Oh who the hell am I kidding? Talking to a grave? What kind of idiot am I?'' I laugh and start to shake, ''The dead can't talk back, only someone pathetic would talk back at the dead like they are alive.'' I start to laugh harder as I could feel my sight become hazy.

''Besides why should I act friendly to you? You ruined not only mine but also mothers and grandmothers lives!'' I grind my teeth as my laughing abrubtly comes to an end, ''You left just before the most important part of my kindergarten and left to Europe to research some piece of shit technology.'' I bald my fists as I feel tears stream down my cheeks.

''DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THE FEELINGS OF THOSE AROUND YOU?!'' I yell at the unresponding grave, ''YOU LITERALLY STOLE AWAY MY DAMN CHILDHOOD! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I COULD GO ON BEING A CHILD?! DO YOU? DO YOU!'' I yell harder and harder with almost each word.

''YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU INVENTED SOME FLYING MACHINE THAT SUDDENLY EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT NO MATTER WHAT?!'' I yell while kicking the tombstone breaking the wooden cross in half as I drop to my knees.

''You promised me you would come back alive...and you couldn't even come back death in a casket.'' I start to sob and suddenly feel very weak and powerless, ''And why the letter? Why the hell did you...'' I stop a second because of a lump in the throat before continuing, ''Why the hell did you send that letter? Was it to trick me into coming to Europe? Because then you did it? So are you happy now? You got your 14 year old son to fight the Neuroi, congratulations.'' I coldly sneer at the grave.

Then for the next few minutes I just stay there silently sobbing over the grave trying to compose myself, ''You know? No matter how much I yell, how much I curse you, how much I hate you...I know that you loved me with all your heart...I know that in your last moments you probably thought about me, mom and grandma.'' I swallow while wiping away some tears, ''I guess I am just a selfish bastard here...I always have blamed you for everything bad happening to me for the past few years.'' I stand up and take a deep breath, ''But that is over now, goodbye dad...and I love you.'' I salute at the grave before turning around and walking back to the car.

''Major Sakamoto, I'm done over here...'' I simply say while walking to the passenger seat of the jeep tired off all that crying, 'When we get to the base I'm going straight to bed.' I sigh while letting myself fall into the passenger seat.

Major Sakamoto nods as she get's into the drivers seat and starts the engine, ''So are we going to the base or is there something else you want to show me?'' I ask not feeling up to sit the entire ride in silence again.

''No, you don't have to worry about anything like that.'' Major Sakamoto smiles almost relieved.

''Well then let's go I am getting tired of waiting to see the base.'' I smile glad that this thing is over, 'Well atleast this kind of stuff is over, now I only have to concentrate on fighting those damn Neuroi.'

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

**Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke's POV**

''They sure are taking long...do you think they're alright?'' Shirley asks while peering into the distance from her sunbathing spot.

''Well the Neuroi has been destroyed but...we haven't heard anything about them since a few hours.'' I sigh while continuing peering into the distance aswell, 'I might have expected Lucchini or Eila not bothering calling back and lazing off but Perrine and especially Barkhorn? Something must be going on over there.'

''I think they are just so happy to see Mio to bother reporting back to the base.'' Erica shrugs while chewing on some candy she seemingly got out of nowhere.

''Yeah, everyone is curious about the Majors trip to Fuso right? I mean even you would not bother calling back to base if you were there.'' Shirley ads as she closes her eyes and lays back down again.

''I guess you two must be right, I am just a little worried after hearing that the Akagi was attacked by a large Neuroi with only Major Sakamoto there to fight it.'' I sigh knowing that everything should be alright or else they would have contacted us already.

''Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles and your hair will turn grey.'' Erica says nonchalantly but still making me twitch a little, 'I know it's a fact that I'm the most mature looking here but is it really needed to point such things out? It will only make me feel older at this point.'

''So you're saying you'll never get wrinkles?'' Shirley asks not moving from her spot.

''Yep~ unlike Trude who will look like she's 50 once she turns 25~ '' Erica sings before taking another bite of her candy, 'Sometimes I wonder if she does that on purpose or not.'

''I wouldn't say that in her face if you still want to live past 20.'' Shirley chuckles as Erica continues to chew on a piece of chocolate.

I sigh and shake my head a bit at the antics of the two, 'Sometimes I wonder how Erica and Shirley can be as good as they are without ever training, heh it seems that Trude is rubbing off on me.' I smile while peering into the distance again.

''Again...what's taking them so long? They should have arrived by now...'' I mumble.

''Hey are that not them? Or is that another patrol?'' Erica asks while peeling her eyes into a different way that they first left to.

After peering towards the dots a little I let out a sigh of relieve, ''That must be them, they aren't flying in the formation the plane patrols are usually flying in.''

''See? There was nothing to worry about, they were just taking a little longer that's all.'' Shirley says without looking up from her position but I notice she relaxes a bit more.

''Hmm there are only five dots?'' I mumble the fear of before returning as I try to make out who was missing because the one missing could be...dead.

'Lynette, Eila, Lucchini, Perrine and Trude...' I froze after identifying them all, 'Mio isn't there, that...that means that she's...no I can't believe that! She wouldn't have ended up like him.' I clench my fist remembering the day that has been on my mind everyday.

''Hmm? Minna is something wrong?'' Erica ask a little concerned making me jolt, 'Can they really see this so easily?'

''N-Nothing.'' I say while trying to compose myself, 'Let's wait for their story before I jump to any conclussions.'

''If you say so...'' Erica shrugs not falling for my bad attemp to hide my feelings.

''Shirley!~'' The voice of Lucchini yells as I quickly turn my head towards the group who have already started landing, 'Was I that long lost in thought?'

''Ah Lucchini!~'' Shirley yells back opening her arms for a hug as Lucchini crashes into her chest as I am a little reasured at their behaviour and that Perrine doesn't look like she's about to break...but she does look annoyed.

''Minna is something wrong?'' Trude asks with a raised eyebrow.

''Y-Yes why do you ask?'' I say cursing myself for stuttering.

''Well usually you smile and greet us when we return, but you look very worried.'' Trude asks her face not showing any emotions.

For a moment I just stand there trying to decide on what to actually say as I take a deep breath, 'Calm down Minna, nothing happened with Mio everything is allright.' ''It is nothing, I was just worried what kept you so long and the fact that Major Sakamoto hasn't returned with you.''

''Hmm? But I thought that Eila had reported back over the radio half a hour after the battle.'' Trude says while glancing over to Eila who jolts after hearing it.

''Uhm, I guess I forgot? Hehehe.'' She nervously laughs while taking a step back from Trude.

''Hmpf, that is why you shouldn't trust someone uncivilized like her for anything other that fighting.'' Perrine huffs making it obvious that Eila must have teased her about something recently.

''Says the person who get's mad because the Major focuses on someone else but you.'' Eila retorts stricking a nerve of Perrine, I suddenly comprehend what she says, 'Focusing on someone else? Has the Major met a friend aboard the Akagi?'

''Do you mind telling me who this other person is? Because I thought that Major Sakamoto was coming here alone?'' I ask as suddenly everyone from the trip excluding Lucchini grows silent waiting for someone else to answer, ''Is something the matter?'' I ask a little concerned while raising an eyebrow.

''Well about that...you see...the Major brought someone...interesting.'' Trude said very carefully and even looks a little nervously.

''Someone interesting? Do you mean that Yoshii boy?'' Lucchini suddenly buts in the conversation.

''You mean that Major Sakamoto has brought a boyfriend from Fuso?'' Shirley grins while glancing over to Perrine.

''N-NO! It's just a new recruit that the Major brought here!'' Perrine yells harder than I have ever heard her yell while I'm still trying to fully comprehend what Mio is thinking, 'Why does she take a boy all the way from Fusou to Europe and even makes him a recruit for the 501? She does know my rules right?'

''Well that's the first time a boy joined a all-female unit especially the witches...did the Major lose a bet or something?'' Shirley ask seeming quite curious about this.

''No apparently she hand picked him herself at the last minute to get him with her to Europe.'' Trude answers, 'Last minute? What's so special about that boy that she would go through all this trouble? She doesn't even do that with Witches unless they have some extraordinary powers or ability.'

''Why would she go through all that trouble for just one boy?'' I ask voicing my own thoughts while trying to understand Mio's possible motives, 'Is it a family member? A old friend or even a boyfriend like Shirley suggested? That would make sense but as far as I know nobody else from Mio's family is in the army and she would never risk someone that close to her on the front lines with us witches.'

''That's because he's a so called Warlock.'' Eila says simply, 'A warlock? Is that maybe some kind of new special forces from Fuso? Maybe there is an entire militairy reform?...which would mean more paperwork.' I ponder but quickly put my attention back to the conversation.

''A warlock what is that?'' I ask getting more curious about this Yoshii person.

''A warlock is a male magic user that have often been used in stories of the past especially in old greek mythology where most of the magic users where males while only four of the magic users where female, three of them coming from Sparta.'' Perrine says with a proud smile, 'A male magic user? But that's impossible, because if it was possible then there should be alot more male magic users around.'

''How do you know all that stuff?'' Shirley asks surprised at both the fact that there is a male magic user and that Perrine knows so much about this even when the rest of us don't.

''Well I have read alot of magic books in the past so it's obvious that I know about the Warlocks, also because alot of great names have been suspected to be magic users, Merlin, Vlad the Impaler, Gustavus Adolphus to name a few.'' Perrine says enjoying the interest people take in her knowledge, but still it's kind of strange that someone like Shirley seems to be the most interested.

''So then have you seen that Yoshii boy use magic?'' Erica asks as Perrine freezes, ''So no proof?'' She ads after a few seconds of silence.

''We haven't seen him use magic but apparently he was the one to destroy the Neuroi and he was even wearing a pair of Striker unit's when we first spotted him.'' Trude says saving Perrine from Erica's question.

''But why aren't he and Major Sakamoto here if the can both use Strikers?'' I ask since at the moment that seems to be the only thing that doesn't make any sense.

''He fell asleep a few minutes after we landed on the Akagi and Major Sakamoto is staying with him.'' Trude says and I mentally hit myself for worrying so much when it was such a simple thing.

''I-I guess that makes sense.'' I sigh while shaking my head a few times, ''But even then...why didn't she consult me about letting him join even if it was a last minute decision? Why the secrecy.'' I ask understanding her motives for recruiting him but not why she would keep it a secret for so long.

''I think you'll have to ask her yourself later.'' Trude says as I start to ponder whether I should let that boy join or not, 'If Mio hand picked him on the last minute he must have some incredible powers which could be well used on the battle field, and I know that I made a rule not to interact with male in case the girls would get too attached and might have to feel the same thing as I have felt.

But he can use magic and can most likely defend himself as well as the rest of the squad and maybe even better, I guess it would be selfish of me to deny him just because of his gender while completely ignoring his skills...' I sigh knowing very well that the most logical thing would be to let him join since after all Mio recomended him, but I am still reluctant to let a male join.

''I think I don't really have much of a choice.'' I sigh feeling a sting in my heart for breaking my own rule that I have so strictly upholded all those years.

''Did you say something Minna?'' Gertrude asks looking up from her conversation she had with Erica.

''Ah no it's nothing, I just have some paperwork to do regarding the enrollment of this Yoshii.'' I say feeling a little down since I originally had a day free from any paperwork.

But my statement seemed to surprise Trude a little, ''So you say that you'll let him join?''

''Yes, I don't think it would do much good to reject someone who Mio seems to have put alot of energy in.'' I say hoping that she had made the right decision with recruiting that boy, ''By the way I never got his last name.''

''Ah it's Yoshii Miyafuji.'' Trude states making me frown since the name seems kind of familiar.

''Miyafuji, Miyafuji...do you mean like 'that' Miyafuji?'' I ask because if he is that might explain why Mio wanted him to come to Europe with her so badly.

''Yes it is.'' Trude says as I notice that her expression seems kind of glad making me wonder why a Fusoan boy joining would make Trude even the slightest glad.

''Kind of a big coincidence that the son of the Father of Strikers also has magic abilities and even comes to fight on the front.'' I smile a little for some reason, ''But would he be stable to be so close to the spot where his father died?''

''I think he is stable enough, he didn't seem to be that bothered with going to the front his father died, but then again he might not have shown it because he was tired so I'm not completely sure.'' Trude says as I'm looking at the distance where the sun is already starting to set.

''I think I really have to get working on the neccesary papers if I want to be done when he and Mio get here, could you go and assign a empty room for him and ready the bed?'' I ask Trude since the rest seem to be too busy with each other.

''I was actually planning to go and make some Karsland dinner with Erica just now since it's our turn to cook.'' Trude says, 'I guess we'll just eat fried or cooked potato's again.' I smile at the unoriginal food they always make since they only seem to be able to cook potato, egg's and trude a few meat opposed to the things the duo Lucchini and Shirley can make and even Lynette has shown skill for it last weekend.

''I-I'll do it.'' Lynette offers taking me a little off guard since I did not notice her coming towards us.

''That would be a great help Lynette.'' I smile at the Britannian girl, 'she might have trouble in real combat but she is really helpfull and should be an example to some of the people who don't do really much in the base.' I glance over to Erica who seems to get a little impatient.

''Then I'll be going to my office, I'll join the rest of you after I finished the paperwork.'' I say while turning around and walking towards the 501 building, 'I hope that Mio has chosen the right person for this, but I guess I'll have to find that out later.' I stretch myself hoping that I would atleast be finished before Mio comes back.

* * *

**Several hours later nearing midnight.**

**Yoshii Miyafuji's POV**

''Hey Major how long is it going to take to reach the 501 base?'' I yawn barely able to keep my eyes open after this eventfull day, and these repetetive road patterns and empty sea surface aren't really helping keeping me entertained.

''We should arrive there shortly, about five more minutes until it comes into view.'' The Major says as I just grunt longing for a nice soft bed where the walls are not made of metal for a chance.

'Why must this island be so big? It has been like three hours of riding, I just hope that I won't have to walk to get groceries.' I sigh as I start to notice the glow of lights just above the hill the jeep is going up on.

''Is that the base or is it a small town on the hill?'' I ask while cracking my stiff neck.

''That's the 501 base over there.'' Major Sakamoto smiles while letting out a sigh of relieve.

''Thank god, this trip is really taking too long, do you always have to drive so far to the base?'' I ask wondering how they could hold out in this place.

''No it usually just takes half a hour to get to town to buy supplies.'' She says as I twitch hearing that I could have already be in bed right now..

''Then why did we take this long road to the base when we could have taken a shorter route?'' I ask feeling a little pissed off that my time was wasted like this.

''Well this is the only path that leads to the laboratorium your father worked at and I wanted to show it to you as soon as possible.'' The Major explains making me sigh as we reach the top of the hill revealing.

''What the hell, a castle?'' I almost gasp as in the distance a large or maybe even giant castle on a small island appears surrounded by a fort wall with naval guns mounted on them, what seems to be a small town next to it, and what appears to be a forest outside the walls, ''Is that the 501 base?'' I ask this being the last thing I would have expected.

''Yes it is.'' Major Sakamoto says with a bigger smile than before, glad to be back huh?

''Well this is really different than I thought, I expected something more...like a normal military airport.'' I say while looking at the base completely forgetting how tired I am for a while.

''Ahaha, yeah the 501 is a special case, the other squads all are in a normal military base but this castle is the best position so that we can respond immediately when any Neuroi is making it's way towards Britannia.'' Major Sakamoto explains but I don't really hear much of it because I'm too occupied with admirering the castle.

'I guess this is going to be better than I thought, It almost feels like there is no war when I look at this thing.' I smile to myself as I notice someone standing at the end of the road leading towards the base, ''Hey do you know who that person over there is? I have trouble seeing her.''

''I think that is Commander Minna over there waiting for us, I just hope that everything will go well...'' She mumbles the last part as I start to feel a little nervous after hearing she seems to be not too fond of males.

''I guess we'll just have to see.'' I sigh as we continue to drive towards the base in silence.

As we're getting closer I can finally get a better look at the girl, and she's not the muscular, rough and intimidating woman I imagined but instead she's a more slim almost elegant girl that doesn't look rough at al, instead she looks really gentle even with that military uniform on and I find myself calming down by the friendly and calm air that seems to be around her.

'Well that is a big relieve.' I let out a sigh of relieve while slumping back into my seat as the jeep stops with Major Sakamoto stepping out of the car to walk towards the girl with a bigger smile on her face than I've seen so far, ''Good evening Minna I hope we haven't kept you waiting for long.''

''Not at all, I have only been standing here for a few minutes after I finished the paperwork regarding the new recruit.'' The girl Minna says clearly surprising both me and The Major, 'She already done the paperwork? Does that mean I'm in?'

''W-Wait you already aproved of him to be part of the 501?'' The Major asks a bit awkwardly, 'It seems I wasn't the only one who wasn't really sure about it.' I sigh in relieve while stepping out of the car to walk to The Major and my new Commander.

''Yes, I have put alot of thought into it when the others told me and have decided that I trust your decision of recruiting Miyafuji for the 501.'' Commander Minna says and I positively surprised since I expected her to reject me right away or that The Major had to argue with her.

And then I just stand there as both me and Major Sakamoto have no idea what to say, we both seem to have expected for some arguing with her and did not expect for things to go so easily, ''So, uuhm, nice to meet you?'' I ask a bit awkwardly to break the awkward silence.

''Ah you must be the new recruit Yoshii Miyafuji right?'' The Commander asks obviously glad that the silence was broken.

''That is me, and you must be Commander Minna, it's nice to meet you.'' I smile while extending a hand for a handshake.

''It's a pleasure to meet you to Yoshii-chan.'' Commander Minna says as I twitch at her choice of words as The Major starts to chuckle, ''Hmm? Did I say it the wrong way?''

''Well, Chan is used when you're talking to a girl you're close with and not a boy but I appreciate the gesture.'' I smile not really having expected a foreigner to talk to me in honorifics especially since most people don't use it on me since I think it's too formal.

''Ah I'm sorry, I have heard some Fuso witches use chan so I thought it was for everyone the same.'' Commander Minna says apologeticly.

''It's not much of a problem, but I prefer if you just call me Yoshii or Miyafuji, I'm not really into formal type of speech.''

''I'll remember that Miyafuji.'' Commander Minna smiles as I suddenly spot a girl walking nearby the main building, this girl seemed almost glow in the night like a ghost, with pale skin and silver hair together with a black and white uniform along with the first skirt I've seen in a long time.

''Hey that girl over there, who is she?'' I ask while pointing into her direction as she notices us and looks at us with what I think is either a surprised or confused look but from this distance I'm not really sure.

''Huh? Oh that's Sanya our night patrol, someone from another squad is filling in for her so she's just strolling around the base grounds.'' Commander Minna says as the girl Sanya notices me staring at her and quickly turns away, 'So that is Sanya huh? Not really tall and well endowed like I expected her to be.'

''She almost seems like a ghost there...'' I mutter as the Sanya girl continue's walking but from time to time slightly turns her head in our direction, probably thinks it's weird that a boy is in the 501 or something?

''Many people actually say that, there have even be reports of a few night patrol pilots that refused to continue with night patrol because they thought Sanya was a siren trying to lure them.'' Commander Minna chuckles, 'A siren? Those guys must be a bunch of idiots.' I sweatdrop after hearing that pilots would dare fight the Neuroi but not a siren.

''So she's also good friends with Eila right?'' I ask which surprises the Commander a little must be because she didn't expect me to know that much about everyone here already.

''Yes she is very good friends with Eila, when they both are awake they are often unseperable from each other, I think they might be the most unseperable duo of everyone here.'' Commander Minna says glancing over to Sanya who is walking so slowly that it's obvious that she's interested in what we're talking about and I get a small urge to just go and talk to her but my body is starting to object to everything I do.

''I'm sorry to change the subject like this but can you point out where my room is? I think I won't make it to my bed if I stay here for much longer.'' I sigh as the distance towards the building seems to become longer and longer.

''Ah yes your room is right up the third floor right next to Lynette's room in the eastern wing.'' Commander Minna says.

''Uhm but I don't know where Lynette's room is?''

''Oh yes then I'll.'' She starts but suddenly seems to get a idea, ''Wait a second, SANYA!'' She suddenly yells making me flinch and when I look at Sanya in the distance she seems to panick a little bit at being called and nervously looks around for a while before making her way over here.

''Y-Yes, Commander?'' She asks a bit nervously with a soft almost inaudible voice looking like she could almost collapse under the stares of the three of us.

''Could you be so kind to show our new recruit Yoshii Miyafuji to his room left to Lynette's?'' Commander Minna asks as Sanya jolts and seems to get even more nervous.

''O-Okay...'' She whispers after a while looking down on the ground.

''Uhm, ah yes, it's nice to meet you Sanya.'' I say awkwardly and curse myself for not being able to find correct words among this girl, 'must be because she looks so frail.' I sigh and facepalm.

''N-Nice to meet you too.'' She says a little flustered but then stays silent.

''Ahem, well then can you lead me the way then Sanya?'' I ask eager to go to bed as Sanya just responds with a nod, ''Alright then let's go.

''Miyafuji wait!'' Commander Minna suddenly calls out as I had made a few steps towards the building so I turn around to face her.

''What is it Commander?''

''I would like to officially welcome you as an official member of the 501 Joint fighter wing, Seargant Miyafuji.'' She salutes to me with a warm smile.

''Thank you Commander.'' I say as I salute back. ''I'll be in your care!''

* * *

**And after much longer than I wanted chapter 2 is finally finished, I don't know when chapter 3 will be finished but I'll do my best to finish it as soon as possible.**

**I hope that you send me reviews about what you think I can do better in the next chapters**

**Kamikazadude1 signing out.**


End file.
